Coming here, gave me meaning again Part 2
by Arianrhod34
Summary: La relation de Jack et Ianto au fil des épisodes de la saison 2, quelques scènes coupées. Suite de "Coming here, gave me meaning again - Part 1", mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue avant celle-ci. Le plus souvent, une histoire par chapitre.
1. Prologue

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Résumé : La relation de Jack et Ianto au fil des épisodes de la saison 2, scènes coupées. Suite de "Coming here, gave me meaning again - Part 1", mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue avant celle-ci.  
Spoilers saison 2.  
Le plus souvent, une scène coupée par chapitre.

**Prologue**

Jack venait de quitter le Docteur et Martha. Il était très excité à l'idée de retrouver son équipe. Il était tard, mais ils finissaient toujours tard, il espérait les trouver au Hub et les surprendre. Il pénétra dans l'office de tourisme. Vide. Ianto n'y était pas mais à cette heure de la soirée, rien d'anormal. Il déclencha l'ouverture de la porte et descendit dans le Hub, en imaginant leurs expressions en le voyant.  
« Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il en rentrant en trombe dans la pièce principale.

Le Hub était silencieux, seul MyFanvy salua son entrée par quelques cris.  
« Je suis content moi aussi de te revoir ! » dit-il en s'adressant au ptérodactyle.

Il consulta l'ordinateur de Tosh pour voir où ils étaient partis.  
_« Ils n'ont pas changé mon mot de passe, ce qui constitue une exception dans la politique de sécurité. Tosh n'a pas du aimer … ils attendaient mon retour » pensa Jack en souriant.  
Il trouva les informations qu'il cherchait, apparemment l'équipe au complet était partie à la poursuite d'un poisson globe qui venait de passer par la brèche. Il programma son bracelet pour suivre les déplacements du SUV.  
__« Allons voir comment ça se passe » se dit Jack en attrapant au passage les clés de la voiture de Ianto pour partir rejoindre son équipe._

Il gara la voiture à côté du SUV devant une maison dans un quartier résidentiel. Une porte fenêtre était ouverte. Il écouta à la porte sans se montrer, il voulait soigner son entrée. Ce qu'il entendit l'étonna, apparemment son absence n'était plus un secret.  
« … wich leaves me, with the Office Boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you ... lost without your master. All of you ... pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared. »  
« So, what about it, minion ? Can you do it ? How good are you ? How sharp is your aim ? What if you kill her ? What if I kill her first ? Can you shoot, before I do ? Can you ? Dare you ? Would you ? Won't you ? »  
Jack était ravi, la situation nécessitait son intervention. Un retour digne du grand Jack Harkness.  
« Hey kids. Did you miss me ? » lança Jack après avoir tué l'alien d'une balle dans la tête.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**  
[Après Kiss Kiss Bang Bang]

Alors que Jack compulsait quelques dossiers, il se leva pour contempler la pièce centrale du Hub. Il avait souvent pensé à ce lieu, enchaîné dans le vaisseau du Master. Son chez lui. Même si le style « égouts » déplaisait à John, il s'y sentait bien. Après tant d'années et de contrées visitées, c'était ici sa place. Il soupira, c'était bon d'être enfin chez soi. Débarrassé de John Hart il appréciait ce retour à la normale et après une année de privations il appréciait d'autant plus certains plaisirs simples. Le premier café de la journée apporté par Ianto, la part de pizza mangée le soir même avec l'équipe … il appréciait de contrôler à nouveau sa vie.

Ils s'étaient bien débrouillés en son absence. Il n'en attendait pas moins … bien que … il espérait leur avoir manqué. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Ianto à ce sujet, il voulait en savoir plus en particulier sur leurs relations qui semblaient avoir changé.

« Plus proches, plus soudés. Probablement plus difficiles à commander » se dit-il.

Il aimait se penser irremplaçable mais les dossiers de l'équipe le faisaient légèrement douter.

Jack avait retrouvé ses affaires à leur place, un tas de dossiers en plus dans son bureau. Certains signés par Ianto, il avait imité sa signature, et transmis à ses homologues londoniens ou américains. Il avait préparé son retour en déposant dans son bureau les dossiers passés et en cours. Avec sa manie du rangement et du classement, Jack consultait les dossiers en fonction de l'importance que leur avait accordée Ianto. Ils rejoindraient ensuite les archives, selon un classement bien précis. Ces subtilités ne lui avaient pas échappé. Tout comme la distance qui semblait maintenant les séparer, il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté Ianto dans cet état d'esprit.

Il était tard, Ianto l'avait salué avant de quitter le Hub, le dernier, comme toujours. Tout était silencieux même Myfanwy semblait dormir. Jack descendit s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Ianto avait pensé à changer les draps … il sourit en pensant à lui, ses attentions lui avaient manqué. Jack s'allongea dans les draps imprégnés d'un léger parfum. Il aurait préféré y trouver l'odeur de son gallois préféré, mais il lui fallait attendre un peu et reprendre des forces. Il l'avait caché à tous, mais il se sentait fatigué, vidé comme jamais. Il avait besoin de dormir et ce n'était pas bon signe.

La journée du lendemain passa en un éclair. Pas d'activité de la brèche, pas de signe de John Hart. Il continua à lire les rapports et repris contact avec quelques hauts fonctionnaires, américains en particulier. Il interrompit rapidement sa lecture, Gwen se chargeant de lui en faire un résumé bien plus vivant. Elle passa une partie de la journée dans son bureau à lui expliquer les missions les plus importantes et lui raconter les mois passés sans lui. Elle semblait ravie de le retrouver et Jack partageait sa bonne humeur.

Jack finit son rattrapage par la paperasse administrative que Ianto avait préparée à son attention. Cela comprenait quelques dossiers sur des sujets que Jack tenaient secrets et que Ianto avaient découverts. Ils les avaient mis à part, Jack se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, Ianto était son homme de confiance, il était doué pour garder les secrets.

« Hautement qualifié pour ce job » se dit Jack.  
« Ianto ! » appela Jack avec son ton autoritaire habituel, après une douloureuse heure de lecture.

Ianto l'entendit de la machine à café où il s'apprêtait à préparer une tournée générale.

« Oui monsieur ? »  
Quand Jack leva la tête, Ianto se tenait benoîtement dans l'entrée du bureau, les mains dans les poches. Cette vision fit chavirer Jack, il dut se reprendre avant de parler.  
« Je crois t'avoir dit qu'on laissait tomber le monsieur ? Je ne comprends rien à ton budget en cours et prévisionnel. »  
« C'est que j'y ai passé un peu de temps dessus et … corrigé quelques fautes … et je l'ai présenté différemment, selon la nouvelle loi des finances » répondit Ianto un peu gêné par cet aveu.  
« Ah … ça date de quand cette nouvelle loi ?? »  
« Deux, trois ans je pense. »

Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le Capitaine d'être pris en défaut sur le budget. Il détestait la paperasse, la préparation et le suivi du budget faisaient partie de sa « top list » des choses les plus incompréhensibles qu'il devait faire.  
« Est-ce que tu as eu Londres à ce sujet ? »  
« Oui, le budget est validé. »  
« Ah, tu n'as eu de problème ? J'ai toujours des tas de navettes avec eux. »  
« Non, ça va. Au fait, ils t'ont félicité pour tes progrès en comptabilité ... »  
« Très drôle, tu t'en occuperas désormais. Tu as l'air de t'en sortir pas mal avec les chiffres … voyons si tu n'as perdu la main avec le reste » ajouta Jack avec un grand sourire.  
« Je vais faire les cafés » dit Ianto en sortant du bureau.  
_« Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps Ianto Jones » pensa Jack en souriant._

Il avait quelques idées pour leurs retrouvailles qu'il avait hâte de mettre en pratique. Un an d'abstinence était de loin le record du Capitaine.  
Le soir venu, Jack chercha Ianto pour lui proposer le rendez-vous dont ils avaient parlé. Tosh lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait au sous-sol dans la salle des archives.

Ianto s'y était réfugié une partie de la journée pour esquiver les avances probables du Capitaine. Mais aussi pour éviter de souffrir en silence en voyant sa complicité avec Gwen.

Jack descendit aussi doucement que possible, il voulait surprendre Ianto. Il adorait son petit air gêné que cela ne manquait pas de provoquer.  
Mais c'était peine perdue, Ianto l'avait entendu, c'était plutôt lui qui était doué à ce petit jeu.

« On se fait le restaurant dont on a parlé ? »  
Ianto le regarda sans rien dire.  
« Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Rien … mais je préfère qu'on aille chez moi. »  
« Comme tu veux. Tu as raison ce sera beaucoup mieux » répondit Jack qui était déjà en train d'imaginer ce que pourrait être le repas chez son amant.

Ianto n'avait pas envie de se montrer en compagnie du Capitaine. Il n'avait pas honte de lui, quoique … ses manières pouvaient être affreuses. Jack n'avait honte de rien, cela pouvait être gênant. Ianto ne voulait pas être vu, ni de l'équipe ni de quiconque parmi ses connaissance à Cardiff.

Ils prirent la voiture de Ianto et en une dizaine de minutes ils furent en bas de son appartement.  
Dans le couloir silencieux menant à son appartement, alors que Ianto cherchait ses clés, Jack en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou tout en laissant ses mains se balader sous sa veste.

« Jack arrête ! » lui dit Ianto un peut trop fort à son goût.  
Il vérifia, personne à droite, personne à gauche.  
« Pas ici et pas maintenant » ajouta Ianto pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, il renouvela trois fois cette opération pour ouvrir toutes les serrures.  
Passé le pas de la porte, Ianto prit le manteau de Jack et la déposa dans un vestiaire avec sa propre veste. Il alluma les lampes de son salon et ferma les volets.

Jack laissa son regard parcourir la grande pièce principale. L'appartement était exactement comme il l'imaginait. Spacieux, moderne et parfaitement ordonné. La décoration était épurée sans être aseptisée, ça restait chaleureux.  
Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine, Jack le suivit.

« Je ne te sers pas de verre de vin, Jack ? »  
Jack le regarda en attendant qu'il explicite sa pensée.  
« Quelque chose me dit que tu as eu quelques rehabs dans ta vie. »  
« C'était il y a longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous préparer ? »  
_« Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il devine certaines choses » pensa le Capitaine._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une réflexion de Ianto le laissait perplexe. Si souvent c'était du bon sens, il y avait des fois où il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait deviné et ça l'énervait.  
« Ne t'attend pas à des miracles, j'aime cuisiner mais je manque d'entraînement. »

Ianto commença à sortir les ingrédients du frigo.  
« Je peux visiter ? » lui demanda Jack.  
« Oui, vas-y.»

Il laissa Ianto à sa cuisine et partit se promener dans l'appartement. Il fit le tour du salon, qui était composé d'un grand canapé en cuir blanc, d'un tapis et d'une table basse. En face, une bibliothèque avec au centre un grand écran plat. Les portes de la bibliothèque étaient de couleur blanche et taupe, rappelant la couleur d'un mur du salon. Sur un buffet bas Jack vit deux photos encadrées et un ipod sur son support. Sur une photo un jeune garçon de huit ou dix ans avec ses parents et une jeune fille, Ianto et sa famille, et sur l'autre Ianto avec Lisa. Cette dernière photo devait avoir été prise sur le campus de l'université. Ianto avait changé et murit depuis cette époque. Il souriait et semblait heureux, Jack ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi heureux.

Il passa dans la chambre qui était très simple. Un lit bas surplombé d'une tête de lit et deux chevets en chêne également. Le lit était impeccablement fait ce qui fit sourire Jack.  
« Un vrai maniaque … » se dit-il en se rappelant quelques vives discussions à propos du SUV ou du Hub.

De grandes portes de placards cachaient les costumes et affaires de Ianto. Jack ne put s'empêcher de les ouvrir. Il fut surprit de trouver parmi ses affaires des chemises rouges, roses et bleues. Il ne l'avait quasiment vu que dans des chemises blanches ou grises …

La salle de bain donnait dans la chambre. Un lavabo, une douche et une baignoire, toujours dans un style moderne. La baignoire lui donna immédiatement quelques idées. Mais il se calma, il ne voulait pas brusquer Ianto. Il le sentait sur la défensive. Il prit la liberté d'ouvrir le placard, il fit une grimace en découvrant son contenu. Outre les classiques cachets d'analgésiques, bandages ou crèmes pour les contusions, il y découvrit plusieurs pilules des somnifères d'Owen et différentes boîtes de calmants et anxiolytiques. Trop à son goût.

La dernière pièce de l'appartement était un bureau avec un canapé convertible et une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Certains scientifiques qui dataient de ses études à l'Université et des romans, en grand nombre. Jack ne savait pas qu'il aimait lire. Sur les étagères était posée une photo de Ianto et d'un homme avec son bras posé sur son épaule. Ils souriaient tous deux au photographe. La photo datait probablement de Torchwood Londres et cet homme devait être le supérieur de Ianto dont il avait oublié le nom. Ianto lui avait caché que son supérieur était aussi craquant.

Il se sentit un peu vexé de ne voir aucune de Torchwood 3. En même temps, cela n'était pas étonnant …  
Un ordinateur portable était posé sur le bureau avec un dispositif que Jack reconnu. Il partit rejoindre Ianto en cuisine.

« Ca sent bon Ianto ! » lui dit-il en rentrant dans la cuisine.  
« J'espère que ça sera bon surtout. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce matériel dans ton bureau ? »  
« Tu n'étais plus au Hub pour nous appeler en cas de problème. Aucun de nous n'a souhaitait te remplacer sur place. On a donc installé, dans nos appartements, un poste relié aux ordinateurs du Hub. Ça nous a permis de gérer l'activité de la faille à distance et ne pas nous déplacer au milieu de la nuit pour rien. »

Tout en mangeant, Jack lui demanda de lui raconter comment s'étaient passés les mois en son absence.  
« On a merdé plus d'une fois. Mais ça, je ne l'ai pas écrit dans les rapports. Heureusement qu'on a eu le retcon pour effacer toutes nos erreurs … »  
« C'est-à-dire ? »

Jack était très intéressé, ce que lui avait raconté Gwen était quelque peu différent.

« Oh, j'ai des tas d'exemples. Peu après ton départ, nous avons poursuivi un alien que Tosh avait localisé dans une boîte de nuit. Une espèce inconnue, avec la peau grise et les yeux rouges, bref très discret. Nous sommes partis vite, trop vite et pas assez préparés. Quand nous sommes arrivés, c'était la panique générale. Il se battait avec des clients et rapidement c'est devenu une bagarre générale parce que nous n'avons rien fait. Owen voulait lui tirer dessus, Gwen trouvait ça trop dangereux avec autant de monde. Bref, on a attendu l'arrivée de la police et leur aide pour régler tout ça. »  
« Qu'est devenu l'alien ? »  
« Mort d'un coup de couteau dans la bagarre. Il y a eu un autre mort, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans. Gwen a ressassé cette histoire au moins une semaine. On s'est souvent senti démunis et seuls. Même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître, tu nous as manqué. »

Jack était ravi, il était évident que sans lui Torchwood ne pouvait pas exister longtemps.

Ianto était conscient de l'importance de ses paroles auprès du Capitaine, mais c'était son point de vue, il était sincère.

« Gwen m'a dit qu'elle avait mené l'équipe, c'est exact ? » demanda Jack.  
« Je ne dirais pas exactement ça ! C'est drôle les divergences selon les points de vue … Elle en avait très envie c'est sûr. Mais Owen ne s'est pas laissé faire. Ils ont dirigé à deux, tu imagines ce que ça a pu donner ? Ils étaient rarement d'accord … En plus de les accompagner sur le terrain, je me suis chargé de l'administratif comme tu as pu le voir. Cacher ton absence m'a valu quelques sueurs froides. J'ai eu des appels du MI-5, d'Unit, de la CIA … Ils voulaient te parler bien sûr et j'ai eu droit à quelques engueulades quand je leur ai dit que je prenais les messages … »  
« Oh oui ! J'imagine très bien ! » répondit Jack en riant en bon cœur.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle Jack, un colonel qui t'annonce qu'il va venir te botter le cul, pour reprendre ses termes … ça impressionne. Mais à force de politesses et de compliments, j'en suis venu à bout. J'ai essayé au maximum de répondre à leurs requêtes. »  
« J'en ai eu quelques échos en reprenant contact, plutôt positif. Je pense qu'ils sont tombés sous ton charme Ianto. Hélène aussi m'a dit que tu l'avais bien aidée. »  
« J'ai fait au mieux Jack, en restant discret. »

Hélène était une infirmière qui travaillait dans un centre que Jack tenait secret. N'ayant plus de nouvelles de Jack, elle avait contacté Torchwood.  
Le Capitaine se dit que le papotage avait assez duré et qu'il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Ianto était en train de débarrasser les assiettes quand le Capitaine se leva.

Mais le premier pas du Capitaine fit reculer Ianto. Son regard trahissait ses intensions.

_« Il ne faut surtout pas que je le laisse s'approcher sinon je n'arriverai pas lui dire ce que je veux qu'il entende. »  
« Tu es parti sans hésiter, sans un regard derrière toi. »  
__« Ca va être dur … j'ai vraiment du mal à lui dire ce que je ressens » se dit Ianto._

Il avait le cœur qui battait vite, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

« Je suis revenu Ianto, pour toi. »  
« Un beau discours mais est-ce vrai ? » murmura Ianto de façon à peine perceptible puis il ajouta de façon audible « je ne sais rien de toi, de ta vie. On ne fait que s'amuser … »  
« Même si on s'amuse bien notre relation ne s'est jamais résumée à ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout à coup tu te poses des questions ? »

« Parce que tu es immortel, qu'avant ton départ il s'est passé beaucoup de choses que tu n'a pas partagées avec moi. Parce que tu nous as laissés. »

Jack essaya de se remémorer les derniers jours avant son départ. Ça lui paraissait si loin et dérisoire en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il fit un effort puisque Ianto semblait y accorder de l'importance. Son voyage en 1941, sa rencontre avec le vrai Jack, Ianto qui tire sur Owen, leur trahison collective, Abbadon … il avait déjà oublié tout ça. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Ianto avait pu ressentir.

Jack fit quelques pas en avant pour combler l'espace entre eux. Ianto recula à nouveau.  
Le petit jeu de Ianto fit sourire le Capitaine.

« A quoi tu joues Ianto ? »  
_« Ce sourire … je suis foutu … » se dit Ianto._  
« Où est-ce que tu es parti pendant tout ce temps ? »  
« Avec Le Docteur, je te l'ai dit. »  
« Torchwood Londres vouait un véritable culte au Docteur, toi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire ?? »  
« Il l'est vraiment … »  
Jack souriait à l'évocation de son ami qui lui avait tant apporté, qui lui avait apporté des réponses après un siècle d'attente.  
« C'est un seigneur du temps. Le dernier. Non seulement il connaît l'univers comme sa poche, mais il voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace. Satisfait ? »

Ianto resta un moment sans voix. Il essayait d'assimiler ce que le Capitaine venait de lui révéler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensemble ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix adoucie.  
« Une pointe de jalousie ?» se demanda Jack.  
« On s'est battus, j'ai vu la fin du monde. On n'a pas couché ensemble si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.»  
« Non ! Ça tu l'as fait avec John Hart. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça comme toi Jack. »  
« Jaloux ? »  
Ianto leva ses yeux au ciel.  
« Si je l'étais, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. La fin du monde, Jack ?? »  
« Oui, ça a été terrible, nous avons finalement réussi à vaincre un homme, Harold Saxon. Plus personne ne se souvient de ses moments terribles, une année entière a été effacée … heureusement. »  
_« La fin du monde » pensa Ianto « pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça arrive tout le temps ?? »_  
« Je te trouve … différent. »  
« Comment cela ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … ce sont tes yeux. Tu n'as pas tout à fait le même regard. »  
« Et … ? »  
« Tu vas trouver ça stupide. »  
« Ne te fais pas prier. »  
« On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme … je lis dans tes yeux de la souffrance. »  
_« Et voilà, c'est reparti … » pensa Jack « ce n'est pas possible de lire comme ça en moi. Je ne crois avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui y réussisse aussi bien.»_  
« La bataille a duré une année. Ça ne se présentait pas bien. Je suis resté tout ce temps enchaîné et torturé par cet homme qui voulait détruire l'univers … sans cesse ramené à la vie pour souffrir encore. »

Cet aveu bouleversa Ianto qui cette fois fit quelques pas vers le Capitaine pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui. Jack l'accueillit dans ses bras, un peu étonné par cet élan mais ravi. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un baiser langoureux, lentement leurs deux langues se retrouvaient, se reconnaissaient, reprenaient leur ballet bien réglé. Les yeux fermés, ils savouraient tous deux leurs retrouvailles. Comme toujours leur contact physique faisait frissonner Ianto, il le serra un peu plus fort, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ce fut, pour tous deux, un baiser mémorable. Un baiser pour s'avouer leur amour, sans se le dire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

[Après Sleeper]

Jack était toujours dans son bureau, Ianto décida d'aller le saluer avant de partir.  
« Je m'en vais, tu n'as besoin de rien ? »  
« Non Ianto, tu peux y aller. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Quoi ! Rien. »

Ianto qui n'était pas entré dans le bureau, s'avança pour venir s'installer dans la chaise en face de Jack.

« Si, il y a quelque chose, je le sais. »

Effectivement Jack venait d'avoir une petite conversation avec Gwen. L'évocation d'une invasion probable lui avait fait penser à son mariage … association d'idées. Ce mariage le contrariait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Ianto, rentre chez toi, la journée a été dure. »  
« Oui, c'était vraiment terrifiant ces agents dormants. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui … »  
« C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu n'approuves pas ? » lança Jack sur un ton de défi.  
« Les conditions étaient exceptionnelles … mais enlever une personne, lui ôter tous ses droits, la torturer … tu as été très dur avec elle. »  
« Ianto, elle n'était pas humaine ! »  
« Ça n'autorise pas tout, elle ne le savait pas. Nous n'étions pas sûrs. Elle a terriblement souffert … elle nous a aidée, pour mourir finalement. »  
« Elle s'est suicidée. J'ai vu ce que cette espèce pouvait faire à une planète. Nous avons évité énormément de pertes humaines. »

On aurait dit que Jack lisait un rapport … il pouvait parfois être tellement détaché …

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Jack était conscient d'avoir secoué l'équipe avec la sonde mentale, mais c'était inévitable.

« Nous ne l'aurions jamais découvert si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu as empêché une explosion nucléaire … c'est incroyable ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que tout l'univers ne renferme que ça ? J'ai l'impression que cette brèche ne rejettera jamais rien de beau ou au moins d'inoffensif. »  
« Non, il y a des beautés dans cet univers inimaginables … »

« J'aimerais voir cela de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait qu'empirer. »  
« On est là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Travailler à Torchwood et garder foi en l'humanité étaient antinomiques. Ianto comme le reste de l'équipe finissaient par en étaient affectés. Jack décida de passer à un sujet moins déprimant et beaucoup plus intéressant.

« Eh ! Alors comme ça mes manières sont brutales ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ?? »  
« J'ai fait une allusion et Gwen l'a retenue … Elle a tendance à retenir ce genre d'allusion. Mais je maintiens Jack, tu peux être brutal des fois … » ajouta Ianto avec un sourire.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour tenter le Capitaine.

« Tu peux préciser ? »

Ianto pris ses aises, il posa ses pieds sur le bureau du Capitaine en prenant soin de déboutonner la veste de son costume trois pièces.

« Oh, oui je me souviens très bien d'une fois, après une chasse au weevil, tu étais tellement excité que j'en ai eu des hématomes. »

Jack souriait à l'évocation de ce moment. Il se souvenait lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus et lui avoir fait l'amour dans le Hub, Ianto inconfortablement installé sur un bureau. Un peu sauvage, effectivement …

« Tu marques vite, voilà tout. »

Jack se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le bureau, plus près de Ianto. Dans sa chemise rouge cramoisi il le trouvait très sexy. Ianto était d'humeur taquine, c'était très excitant.

« Tu me serrais si fort que j'ai eu la marque de tes mains. Et cette fois où tu m'as fait tomber pour m'attraper, ton petit jeu de cache-cache … tu avais triché avec les cameras de surveillance, d'ailleurs. »  
« Avoue que cela ne te déplaît pas. En tout cas, tu es le premier à te plaindre. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »  
« Je te défie Jack … d'être doux … » lui dit Ianto dans un souffle.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le Capitaine s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser fougueux, c'était mal parti pour la douceur …  
Ils descendirent dans la « chambre » du Capitaine.

Ianto se dit qu'un petit rappel ne serait pas de trop, vu le baiser du Capitaine.  
« N'oublie pas Jack, tu dois être doux … »  
« Tais-toi et allonge-toi ! »

Jack s'allongea sur lui, le simple fait de sentir le poids du Capitaine lui était agréable. Jack le regardait partageant son plaisir puis l'embrassa. C'était un tout autre baiser, attentif aux réactions de Ianto, il suivait son rythme au lieu de l'imposer. Il entreprit de lui déboutonner son gilet. Ianto fit de même avec la chemise de Jack.

« Tu te laisses faire Ianto … » lui souffla Jack.  
Il lui retira son gilet, sa chemise, défit les boutons de son pantalon …

Avec beaucoup de douceur il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit déposer des baisers sur son torse, sur son ventre … pour remonter titiller ses oreilles. Ianto avait fermé ses yeux et, le cœur battant la chamade, il s'abandonnait à son amant s'enivrant de son odeur si particulière.

Jack ajouta ses caresses aux baisers. Ses mains effleuraient, caressaient, pinçaient … toujours attentif et guidé par les gémissements de Ianto. Ils pouvaient sentir tous deux leur désir s'amplifier. Alors qu'il caressait la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon, Ianto se redressa pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était fougueux. Jack doucement mais fermement le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Il finit de le déshabiller puis il enleva lui aussi ses vêtements, il voulait sentir la peau de Ianto sur le sienne.

« Jack ne t'arrête pas … »  
Il l'aida à se déshabiller pour aller plus vite tout en l'embrassant.  
« Jack prends moi … » lui glissa Ianto à l'oreille.

Ils eurent leur orgasme quasiment au même moment.  
Ils restèrent longtemps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre … la main de Jack qui se posait sur son épaule sortit Ianto de ses rêveries. Il l'invita du regard à le suivre.

Sous la douche, sans un mot, Jack utilisa le gel douche pour le laver, le masser, dénouer les muscles de son dos tendus par les événements de la journée.

« Est-ce que le défi est relevé ? » glissa Jack à l'oreille de Ianto.  
« A ton avis ? » répondit Ianto en se tournant pour l'embrasser.  
« Tu penses un peu moins aux cellules dormantes ? » lui demanda Jack en sortant de la douche.  
« Est-ce que moi je t'ai fait oublier Gwen ? » réplica Ianto qui était en train de s'essuyer.

Jack jura intérieurement, les sentiments du mystérieux Jack Harkness ne semblaient pas si impénétrables pour Ianto.  
Ianto le laissa pour aller s'habiller dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que cauchemardes … est-ce que tu rêves de ce Harold Saxon ? » lui demanda Ianto en s'asseyant sur le lit alors que Jack le rejoignait dans la chambre.  
« Non. »

Comme toujours après leurs ébats, Jack se refermait, c'était plus difficile d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Ianto était pourtant certain qu'il devait encore penser aux séances de torture.

« Dommage, ça m'aurait donné une excuse pour rester avec toi cette nuit ... »  
« Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour rester Ianto. »

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'allongea pour dormir, laissant un Ianto étonné mais ravi.  
C'était tendre, comme le reste de la soirée …

_[Journal de Ianto.]_

_Contact alien : Beth. Décédée. Cellules dormantes à surveiller. Utilisation de la sonde mentale._

_Artefact alien : la lame coupante de Beth, une arme cachée dans son bras._

_La soirée d'hier a été sublime à plus d'un titre._

_Jack a su être doux et on commence à bien se connaître. Il me donne du plaisir comme jamais personne n'a su le faire … la journée s'est mieux terminée qu'elle n'a commencée ! (il a passé sa journée avec Gwen). _

_J'en ai profité pour réparer ses méfaits sur le SUV et continuer mon classement dans les archives. J'ai pratiquement terminé. Dommage, ça me plaisait bien et puis ça me permettais de m'isoler. Personne ne vient me chercher là bas … à part Jack._

_Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il s'attache à moi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, il a du voir mourir tellement de personnes qu'il aimait … je n'échapperai pas à la règle. A force de persévérance et d'observation, j'arrive à deviner et à comprendre certaines choses, même s'il ne se livre pas toujours. _

_Pour moi aussi c'est dur de m'attacher à nouveau, il était parti, j'essayais de l'oublier … Je lutte pour ne me laisser submerger par cette part d'hombre que j'ai en moi. Je crois que c'est de la tristesse, de la colère aussi. Ca va mieux parce que Jack est revenu. Mais c'est là, tapis … prêt à remonter à la surface._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

[Après To the Last Man]

Les deux derniers jours avaient été chargés, ils avaient réussi à renvoyer Tommy à son époque et arrêter un glissement du temps. Owen et Tosh étaient partis. Jack avait renvoyé Gwen chez elle et convoqué Ianto dans la salle de réunion.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Owen ? »

Ianto comprit de quoi voulait parler Jack, il avait eu une altercation avec Owen le matin même.

« Comme d'habitude … »  
« Ah, ok. Tu le pousses tout le temps contre le mur en l'étranglant. »  
« Il l'a cherché. »  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
« C'est une accumulation de choses … c'était pour le calmer. »  
« C'était plutôt toi qui avait besoin de te calmer il me semble. »  
« Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« CCTV. »  
« Ça m'étonnerai, mais peu importe. Ça n'affecte pas mon travail Jack. »  
« C'est à moi d'en juger. Je ne te demande pas ça uniquement parce que je suis ton boss. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »  
« Parce que ce n'est rien. »

Jack connaissait suffisamment Ianto pour savoir que s'il avait perdu son sang froid c'était qu'Owen était allé trop loin. Il devinait vaguement ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Mais il avait envie d'aider Ianto, même s'il résistait et ne laissait rien paraître.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Owen ? » demanda Jack fermement.

Ce n'était pas très agréable à dire, mais Jack ne lâcherai pas. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

« Toujours la même rengaine, que je ne suis que le Coffee Boy, qu'il t'a vu m'embrasser et que ça l'a dégoûté, que je me fais le boss et que je suis là uniquement pour ça, et cætera. Ça te suffit ? »  
« Il est aigri, jaloux et malheureux … mais ça n'excuse rien. Tu sais que tu as une grande importance ici. Tu as vu dans quel état était le Hub avant ton arrivée … je ne retrouvais plus rien. Sans parler des dossiers, des archives … et du café ! Chacun a son rôle et vous êtes tous importants. Ce que tu as fait en mon absence, toute la paperasse administrative que tu es le seul à savoir remplir … ils en seraient bien incapables accrochés à leur ordinateur. Tu fais bien ton job, je suis satisfait. »

Même si Ianto savait tout cela, c'était agréable, réconfortant et rassurant de l'entendre dans la bouche de Jack.

« Ça me fait penser aux entretiens professionnels qu'on avait à Torchwood Londres, en moins conventionnel bien sûr ! »  
« Je les ai lus, vous en aviez tous les six mois, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, à part le premier c'est Rupert qui me les as tous fait passer. »  
« Le Rupert dont tu gardes une photo dans ton bureau ? »  
Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Jack que Ianto perçut immédiatement.  
« Oui. »  
« Tu m'avais caché qu'il était aussi craquant. »

Même si Ianto avait découvert à l'adolescence qu'il pouvait se sentir attiré par des hommes, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait refoulé. Il n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas certain de ses penchants sexuels. Il considérait Jack comme un être à part …

« Il avait effectivement beaucoup de succès … C'était un très bon leader avec un passé dans l'armée et comme espion du MI-5. Il avait du charme et du charisme, si tu l'avais rencontré, tu l'aurais constaté » répondit Ianto amusé par les remarques et la curiosité du Capitaine.  
« Tu m'en diras tant … d'après ses rapports et notes personnelles, vous sembliez proches. »  
« Yep, il m'a bien aidé. On s'entendait bien, mais … je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par lui. »  
« Oui, bon, tu aurais pu me parler de ta mise au point avec Owen. Est-ce que tu le feras à l'avenir ? »  
« Oui, oui … je peux y aller ? »

Ianto se plaignait que Jack ne se confiait pas assez mais il était fait selon le même moule.

« On pourrait se faire un restaurant, non ? »  
« Je vais manger chez ma sœur ce soir. Mais je peux l'appeler pour reporter … »  
« Non, non » dit Jack en le coupant « vas-y, c'est bien que tu la voies. On ira manger ensemble un autre soir. »

Ianto hésitait, il n'avait pas envie de laisser Jack, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas l'amener chez sa sœur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je survivrais à ton absence ! »  
« Bonsoir Jack. »

Ianto quitta le Hub à regret, il savait que Jack ne serait pas toujours là. Un jour il repartirait, avec le Docteur, un agent du temps ou sa propre mort les séparerait … il fallait profiter de chaque instant car cela pouvait être le dernier.

Jack aussi était déçu, il avait envie de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Surtout après son aveu de la nuit dernière. Ianto avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et Jack aussi. En le regardant dans les yeux il avait admis ne pas souhaiter retourner à son époque car alors il n'aurait pas connus et aimés certaines personnes … dont lui.

Faire un break, prendre un peu de temps avec Ianto … il décida de louer une chambre à quelques kilomètres de Cardiff. Une coupure ne ferait pas de mal à Tosh non plus. Tout était calme, il espérait avoir deux jours de tranquillité. Il appela Gwen, Tosh et Owen pour leur signifier deux jours de congés avec ordre de les prendre. Il avait déjà vu débarquer Tosh au Hub pendant ses jours de repos, il prenait maintenant ses précautions. Il mit quelques affaires dans un sac et se rendit à l'appartement de Ianto pour l'attendre tranquillement.

Ianto pénétra dans son appartement arme au poing, il avait vu de la lumière.

« Jack !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je t'attendais, désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

Ianto posa son arme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il d'un ton las.  
Il imaginait déjà toutes sortes de catastrophes.  
« On prend deux jours de congés. J'ai appelé tout le monde, j'espère que la brèche nous fichera la paix les deux prochains jours. J'ai réservé une suite pour dans la vallée de la Wye à Abergavenny. »  
« Cool ! » répondit Ianto avec un large sourire.

Ce sourire fendit le cœur de Jack, ses sourires étaient trop rares … il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent vers 10h au « Angel Hotel ». Ianto ne connaissait pas l'hôtel et fut impressionné par son allure extérieure, il était vraiment magnifique. L'intérieur de l'hôtel et la suite qu'avait réservée Jack ne le déçurent pas. C'était un mélange de contemporain et d'ancien qui lui plu beaucoup. Ianto était touché par toutes ces attentions exceptionnelles de Jack.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la suite et partirent pour une randonnée pédestre qui devait durer la journée. Carte en main et boussole en poche, ils passèrent la journée à marcher et à profiter des paysages sauvages.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi. Après une douche, ils descendirent prendre leur repas. Ils apprécièrent autant les mets, succulents, que le fait de partager ce moment, la tête vidée de toutes leurs idées noires. Ils bavardèrent tout en prenant leur repas, firtant sans se soucier des personnes qui les entouraient. Ianto ne se sentait pas gêné, c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il se montrait en public avec un autre homme, avec Jack.

Devant un feu de cheminée ils sirotaient tous deux un digestif. Jack semblait avoir fait une entorse à sa sobriété habituelle. Après leur diner, on leur avait proposé un thé, l'hôtel faisait partie de la « Tea guilde », mais Jack et Ianto avaient opté pour un cognac de 30 ans d'âge.

« J'ai mauvaise conscience. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack.  
« Parce j'ai trop mangé. »  
« On a marché toute la journée … tu as peur de grossir Ianto ? »  
« Ce n'est pas une crainte mais une réalité. Je m'en fiche, mais bon j'ai quand même mauvaise conscience. »  
« Ce n'est pas trop tard pour faire un peu d'exercice … »

Jack n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ianto ne se fit pas prier.

Quelques temps après, dans la suite …

« On a eu de la chance d'avoir beau temps, les paysage étaient vraiment magnifiques » dit Ianto.  
« Oui, ça fait du bien de changer de décor » répondit Jack.  
« A quoi ressemblaient les décors de là où tu viens ? »  
« Beaucoup plus de lumière, la mer, des dunes de sable, des cascades. C'est une très belle planète. »  
« Quel est son nom ? »  
« La Péninsule de Boeshane. »  
« Est-ce que tu y es déjà revenu ? »  
« Non, ça me rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. »  
« De mauvais souvenirs Jack ? » lui murmura Ianto.  
« C'est loin maintenant. Je ne m'en souviens quasiment plus … »  
Les souvenirs étaient vagues mais les sentiments très forts.  
« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »  
Jack ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Alors que nous étions attaqués par des envahisseurs, mon père m'a confié mon frère Gray » finit-il par lui avouer.  
Les dernières paroles s'étaient étranglées dans sa gorge. C'était une vrai souffrance pour Jack d'en parler. Ianto fit immédiatement le lien avec ce qu'avait dit John.  
« J'ai paniqué, il a été enlevé. Mon père a été tué. Je l'ai cherché, longtemps, mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. »  
« Tu avais quel âge ? »  
« Huit ans. »  
« Jack je suis désolé. Ca doit être dur … mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont ces monstres qui sont responsables de son enlèvement pas toi. Huit ans c'est si jeune … je me souviens, c'est l'âge où ma mère nous a quittés. Je dormais encore avec des peluches, je ne savais à peine fermer les boutons de ma chemise … tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. On ne peut pas tout contrôler, à huit ans tu as fait ce que tu as pu. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas été les seuls à perdre des proches. »  
« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser parce que je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé. »

Jack avait baissé sa garde, il n'affichait plus son assurance et sa désinvolture habituelle. Il se montrait tel qu'il était. Un homme blessé en lutte avec ses démons du passé.  
Que pouvait dire Ianto ? Les mots ne pouvaient pas le consoler, il le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de partager sa peine. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Ianto autour de ses épaules. Le temps n'avait pas soulagé sa peine, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules malgré les efforts de Jack pour les retenir.

Petit à petit, il se détendit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Ianto, son odeur, les battements de son cœur, il avait trouvé un refuge dans ses bras. Se confier, partager sa peine avec quelqu'un était un privilège que Jack s'accordait rarement. Et pourtant cela faisait tellement de bien. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester longtemps ainsi calé dans les bras de son amant.  
Ianto attendit de sentir Jack se relâcher, de ne plus l'entendre pleurer.

« Est-ce que tu crois ce qu'a dit John, qu'il l'a retrouvé ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. C'est peut être simplement un moyen de me punir de ne pas l'avoir gardé dans l'équipe. »  
« Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas gardé ! Je n'aurais pas supporté. J'en ai assez d'Owen avec ses sous-entendus et flirts permanents. »  
Cette remarque tira un petit sourire à Jack.  
« Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »  
« Un peu. »  
« Tu sais comment je suis Ianto. »  
« Oh oui, j'ai lu ton dossier à Londres et rangé tes archives. Le savoir est une chose, le voir une autre. Surtout sous mon nez ! Non, je n'aurais pas supporté John Hart dans l'équipe, ça se serait mal fini. Pour lui ou pour toi. »

Ianto n'était pas vraiment sérieux, il disait cela pour amener la discussion sur un sujet moins triste. Il connaissait assez bien ce sentiment de culpabilité, même si ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait pas la même gravité. Sa mère les avait quittés alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et il avait toujours pensé que c'était sa faute. C'était un sujet tabou dans la famille, il n'avait pas de contacts avec sa mère et son père était mort ... il lui fallait vivre avec.

Jack leva les yeux vers Ianto, plongea son regard dans celui bleu gris de Ianto. Comme souvent, Jack choisit les actes plutôt que les paroles, il l'embrassa tendrement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

[Après Meat]

Quand Jack sortit de son bureau, le Hub était silencieux. Ils étaient tous partis … il n'avait pas eu besoin de leur dire qu'il avait besoin de rester seul.

Rester seul pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, à sa confrontation avec Gwen. Jack détestait par-dessus tout la désobéissance, il n'était pas fermé à la discussion mais ses décisions ne devaient pas être remises en cause. Un reliquat de sa formation militaire … mais il était convaincu qu'à l'armée comme à Torchwood un leader incontesté était vital pour la réussite des missions et le maintien de l'équilibre fragile de l'équipe. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi et son expérience l'avait conforté dans sa manière de travailler même si on lui avait parfois reproché d'être tyrannique mais c'était il y a longtemps et il avait changé. Il y avait eu une époque où ses collègues le craignaient … jamais ils n'auraient osé remettre en cause une seule de ses décisions. Ils avaient peur de lui et ils avaient raison.

Mais ces temps étaient révolus et aujourd'hui non seulement il avait cédé au chantage et à la détermination de Gwen mais il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se calmer et à présent dans la pénombre du Hub il se sentait seul. Il attrapa son manteau et partit marcher, il avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point.

Gwen, Ianto … il avait des sentiments forts pour chacun des membres de son équipe mais ces deux là étaient à part. Il ne les aimait pas de la même façon. Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, ils partageaient néanmoins une force de caractère que Jack appréciait tout particulièrement. L'exubérance de Gwen le faisait rire tandis que le flegme et la retenue de Ianto le séduisaient. Cela avait été une évidence pour Gwen, en revanche il avait mis du temps à découvrir la personnalité de Ianto et à le conquérir. La chasse n'était d'ailleurs pas terminée, mais Jack adorait chasser en particulier quand la proie était difficile. Il était certain que Ianto gardait encore quelques secrets et leur relation même si elle était forte ne s'était pas construite sur les meilleures bases … Ianto lui avait caché sa petite amie et Jack l'avait tuée, pas le meilleur départ qu'on puisse imaginer. Ils avaient surmonté cela, peut être étaient-ils destinés à s'aimer …

Ils étaient sa garde rapprochée … cette pensée le fit sourire.

Le mystérieux Jack Harkness qui pensait n'avoir besoin de personne venait de réaliser qu'il avait besoin de Gwen et de Ianto, ils lui étaient devenus indispensables et précieux. Il lui fallait maintenant apprendre à vivre avec.

L'air frais lui avait fait du bien, ses pas l'avaient conduit naturellement à l'appartement de Ianto.

_[Journal de Ianto.]  
Contact alien : une créature ressemblant à une baleine. Régénère sa propre chair. Décédée.  
On a rencontré Rhys, il est vraiment sympa. Il connaît désormais l'existence de Torchwood, Gwen n'a pas voulu lui donner la pilule de retcon. Je la comprends et je pense qu'elle a bien fait.  
Il faut partager ce qu'on vit ici. C'est trop déprimant sinon._

_En revanche Owen n'a encore rien compris. Ni sur moi et Jack, ni sur Tosh qui pourtant a été claire. Ou alors il le fait exprès … ce qui serait cruel pour Tosh. Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en mêler, Owen le prendrait mal venant de moi. Ça me fait de la peine pour Tosh même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouve. Elle si gentille, elle mérite mieux. Je suppose qu'elle arrive à voir au-delà de son sale caractère, l'amour ??  
J'aurai pu lui proposer de la raccompagner ce soir. J'aurais du. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pas assez d'énergie positive pour l'aider._

_Encore une sale journée. Parfois j'en arrive à penser que nous sommes pires que les aliens que nous capturons. Les exemples ne manquent pas.  
Je me demande si c'est ce que j'ai dit à Jack qui lui a donné envie de sauver la « baleine». Je trouve qu'il a tendance à s'octroyer trop facilement le droit de vie et de mort sur les aliens qu'on arrive à capturer. Je lui avais dit après son utilisation de la sonde mentale sur Beth, une vraie séance de torture. Ça m'a étonné pour la baleine, ça aurait été mieux d'essayer de sauver Beth mais bon, c'est peut être un début. On verra._

_On s'est débrouillé sans Jack un long moment, Gwen s'y est __habitué__ j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend de plus en plus d'initiatives. Elle a failli tout faire capoter à l'entrepôt. Rhys s'est pris une balle et un des ces types a bien failli me tuer. Tout ça me secoue de moins en moins. Comme quoi on s'habitue à tout._

_Gwen aime vraiment Rhys, ça a été très dur pour elle de le voir en danger. La façon dont elle a procédé pour amener Jack à l'accepter dans le secret… jamais je n'aurais fait les choses de cette façon, c'était du Gwen tout craché.  
Et la réaction de Jack …pas sûr de bien comprendre._

_Quand Jack était parti, j'ai discuté de lui avec Gwen, pendant un de nos moments de découragement. On était seuls dans le Hub, on a pu parler. Elle m'a dit que Jack ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances, ce qui la déçoit je pense. Elle partage son lit avec Rhys avec Owen, je suppose que ça ne la dérangerait pas d'avoir aussi Jack.  
Mais Jack … je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas allé le voir avant de partir, je voulais le laisser digérer ça. Je me demande comment il réagirait si j'allais voir ailleurs … est-ce que ça serait aussi fort que sa réaction avec Gwen ce soir ?_

Ianto avait loué le dernier James Bond qu'il n'était, bien sûr, pas allé voir au cinéma en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de réfléchir pour l'apprécier. Il regardait le film tout en griffonnant ses pensées dans son carnet posé sur la table basse. Il fut étonné d'entendre frapper à sa porte à dix heures du soir. Il rangea son carnet avant d'aller ouvrir, espérant trouver Jack à sa porte.

« Jack ? »  
« Est-ce que je te dérange ? »  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Entre. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
« Je regarde Casino Royal » devant la moue du Capitaine, il ajouta « le dernier James Bond. Est-ce que tu as mangé ? »  
« Non. Il est comment James Bond ? »  
« Un beau blond plein de muscles, ça va te plaire … »

Jack alla se caler dans le canapé.

Ianto sortit les restes de son propre repas et prépara deux cafés. Ils discutèrent longtemps après la fin du film, du James Bond qu'ils avaient apprécié, d'Eva Green qui plaisait beaucoup à Ianto, des espions du MI-5 et du MI-6 que Jack avaient connus, des parties de strip poker jouées par Jack … ils avaient beaucoup ri. Ianto avait soigneusement évité de parler des événements de la journée et de Gwen. Il était deux heures du matin, quand il décida d'aller se coucher.  
« Est-ce que tu viens ? »  
« Vas-y, je te rejoindrais peut être. »

Ianto lui donna la télécommande, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit se coucher.  
_« __Cela__ ne doit pas aller très fort pour qu'il ne tente rien ce soir » pensa Ianto._

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas la sonnerie du réveil qui sortit Ianto de son sommeil, mais un Jack au top de sa forme.  
« Morning ! » lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il l'embrassa, Ianto ouvrit un œil. En sentant une odeur de café, il se redressa brusquement. Jack comprit immédiatement le sujet de son inquiétude.  
« Pas de panique ! Je l'ai pris dans une boutique. Je n'ai pas touché à ta machine à café. »  
Ianto qui n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole se rallongea.  
« Je t'attends à la cuisine, ne te fais pas trop attendre … »

Jack le vit arriver, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, les cheveux en bataille. Il avait manifestement du mal à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché et les événements de la veille.

Leurs bavardages de la soirée lui avaient fait du bien, ses attentions aussi. Le calme de Ianto l'apaisait, il était lui-même en sa compagnie. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie, Ianto l'avait accepté comme il était sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il avait de la chance … et puis de toute façon il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à Ianto.  
_« Qui le pourrait ? » se dit-il en le regardant à moitié endormi fouiller dans les sacs remplis de brioches que Jack avait ramenés.  
« Tu es vraiment endormi ou alors inconscient pour te présenter comme ça. Ne te plains pas après. »  
Il se rapprocha pour lui glisser à l'oreille « comment veux-tu que je résiste? » et déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
Ianto émit un grognement comme réponse et attrapa son café. Il lui était apparemment impossible de parler avant d'avoir avalé quelques gorgées de son breuvage adoré._

Le torse de Ianto portait les traces de la bagarre de la veille.  
« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » lui demanda Jack en montrant ses bleus.  
« C'est moins douloureux que ça en a l'air. »  
« Tu t'en es pas mal sorti hier. »  
« Tu trouves ?? J'ai failli me faire tuer, oui. Si l'arme ne s'était pas enrayée, je ne serais pas là ... je ne pensais pas que Gwen sortirai si vite à découvert. Elle a failli nous faire tuer. »  
Il avait parlé un peu vite, il se maudit intérieurement, c'était justement le sujet qu'il souhaitait éviter. Jack ne releva pas sa remarque, il n'avait pas envi d'en parler non plus.  
« C'est sûr que ça se présentait mal. Mais, je voulais dire que tu as réussi finalement à les maîtriser. »

Ils finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner en silence.

« J'ai prévenu l'équipe que nous aurions du retard, Hélène a un problème avec un patient. Je lui ai dit que nous passerions. »  
« Avec qui ? »  
« Avec Stephen. »

Hélène lui avait dit que Ianto leur avait prêté main forte lors d'une précédente crise. Sa voix semblait avoir un effet hypnotique sur lui, c'est pour cela qu'il lui proposait de l'accompagner. Ce que lui avait raconté Hélène l'intriguait, il voulait donc vérifier par lui-même certains détails qui l'avaient troublé.

« Je crois que c'est le moment où tu me demandes une augmentation » lui dit Jack.  
« Non, pas une augmentation … je veux plus de réveils comme ça ... » répondit Ianto très sérieux.  
« Je te rappelle que je suis ton boss ... » murmura Jack en se rapprochant de lui.  
Ianto le gratifia d'un sourire quand il sentit les mains du Capitaine se poser en bas de ses reins.  
« Tu profites de la situation … »  
« C'est un lot à prendre ou à laisser … »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le petit bateau de pêche qu'affrétait Jack habituellement les attendait sur les quais. Il avait un arrangement avec un marin qui, contre quelques billets, restait discret sur ses traversées vers l'île de Flat Holm.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jack en voyant Ianto perdu dans ses pensées à la proue du bateau.  
« Cela me fait toujours une drôle d'impression d'aller là-bas. »  
Le bateau avait démarré sa traversée, alors que les embruns fouettaient leur visage et que le manteau de Jack claquait dans le vent, ils admiraient le paysage. Jack laissa un peu de temps à Ianto pour lui en dire plus.

« La première fois, j'ai apprécié la traversée mais quand je suis arrivé au centre, je me suis senti … bizarre. Enfin je me suis surtout dit qu'il fallait vraiment que tu prennes des cours de décoration. Tu as trouvé des gens extraordinaires pour t'occuper des pensionnaires. Comment fais-tu Jack ? »  
« Je laisse mon charme agir, comme d'habitude. Tu allais me dire ce que tu avais ressenti à ta première visite. »  
« Je me suis senti fatigué, comme vidé de toute énergie et mal physiquement. C'est si triste là-bas, toute cette souffrance … »  
« Ton empathie naturelle. »  
« C'est ce que j'ai pensé … au début. Mais c'est plus qu'un sentiment, c'est un malaise bien réel. J'y suis régulièrement retourné pendant ton absence et cela s'est répété à chaque fois. »  
« Tu n'en as parlé avec personne ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu aurais pu en parler à Owen, il est ton médecin. »  
« Pas besoin d'Owen, cela disparaît à chaque fois que je m'éloigne de l'île. »  
L'intuition de Jack se confirmait, même si les pensionnaires subissaient des tests et bénéficiaient d'une étroite surveillance, un phénomène ou une maladie pouvait leur avoir échappé.

Helen les attendait à leur arrivée. Ils emportèrent quelques sacs remplis de médicaments et se mirent en route sur le petit sentier qui menait au centre.  
« Comment ça va Helen ? »  
« Beaucoup mieux maintenant que vous êtes là et en plus vous avez amené Ianto. »  
Jack se retourna vers Ianto en souriant, décidément partout où il passait il était apprécié. Ianto ne vit pas le sourire du Capitaine, concentré sur ses pas il était anxieux à l'approche du centre.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis s'enfoncèrent sous terre pour rentrer dans ce qui pouvait être, pour un néophyte, un centre de détention particulièrement sordide. Helen les fit patienter dans la salle commune puis les guida dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Stephen.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal avec une ardoise où le nom de Stephen était inscrit.  
« Les crises sont imprévisibles et elles durent de plus en plus longtemps, les calmants ne font plus rien. Il s'alimente très peu, je ne sais plus quoi faire » expliqua Helen.  
Jack passa sa carte dans le lecteur pour ouvrir la porte et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Stephen, dans un état de délabrement similaire au reste du centre.

Ils virent un jeune homme replié sur lui-même, les avant-bras bandés, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en marmonnant. Cette vision fit reculer Jack tandis que Ianto s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tournant le dos à Jack et Helen. Stephen qui ne pouvait pas reculer davantage, se blottit un peu plus sur lui-même.  
Ianto commença à lui parler, très doucement, en gallois. Jack et Helen le regardaient faire. Comme les fois précédentes, il lui parla longuement sans le toucher. C'était une douce musique aux oreilles de Stephen, cette voix calme parfois grave, le berçait … il se figea.

On aurait dit qu'il récitait un texte, un poème peut être. Jack ne comprenait pas les paroles mais ressentait lui aussi l'apaisement qui en résultait. Lentement, la voix de Ianto agissait sur Stephen, il changea de position plusieurs fois puis allongea ses jambes et se redressa sur le lit. Enfin, il releva la tête vers Ianto qui saisit sa main et se mit à la caresser, sans cesser de lui parler. Progressivement, Stephen revenait des profondeurs où son esprit s'était laissé enfermer et retrouvait le chemin de la réalité. Pourquoi seul Ianto parvenait à le faire revenir? Nul ne pouvait le dire.

Il finit par regarder Ianto dans les yeux et avec un sourire annonça :  
« J'ai faim. »  
« Alléluia » murmura Helen. La joie pouvait se lire sur son visage, Stephen était un patient très attachant. Ses crises et les maltraitances qu'il s'infligeait touchaient les infirmières pourtant aguerries du centre. Elle partit chercher un plateau repas.

La crise était finie, Ianto rejoignit Jack qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Jack doucement pour que Stephen n'entende pas.  
« Ce sont des crises d'angoisse, il revit les sévices qu'il a subis. Il n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et ses souvenirs. »  
« Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu te parler. »  
« Il n'a pas eu besoin, je l'ai compris. » répondit Ianto.  
La pâleur de son visage ne lui plut pas du tout.  
« Allez Moïse, tu as réalisé ton miracle. On s'en va. »  
Ianto salua Stephen qui ne s'était pas déparé de son sourire.  
Jack passa voir Helen avant de partir puis ils rejoignirent le marin qui les attendait pour les ramener sur le continent.

Sur le bateau, Jack contacta Owen pour qu'il se prépare à réaliser quelques tests.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? » demanda Ianto.  
Il avait retrouvé sa carnation naturelle de Gallois, pas très colorée mais moins livide que dans la chambre.  
« Tout cela n'est pas normal. J'ai peur que Stephen ne soit malade et que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu y sois sensible, mon bracelet s'est affolé dans la chambre. Mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué à y aller ? »  
« Qui d'autre les aurait aidés ? »  
« Tu aurais pu le dire au reste de l'équipe. »  
« Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé, j'en ai donc conclu que tu souhaitais que cela reste secret, que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour cela. »  
Jack ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa loyauté.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais gallois. »  
Ianto sourit, ce n'était pas facile de surprendre le Capitaine et il savait que Jack adorait cela.

Au Hub, Tosh travaillait sur son ordinateur. Jack et Ianto descendirent directement au laboratoire où Owen les attendait.  
« Fais-lui un test ADN. Et cherche les interactions avec ce prélèvement » demanda Jack à Owen en lui donnant un échantillon du sang de Stephen fourni par Helen.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je te le demande. »  
Owen soupira.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je cherche ? »  
« Je voudrais que tu compares les ADN et que tu cherches toute anomalie ou maladie. Tu m'appelles quand c'est fait, j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer. Et, où est Gwen ? » demanda Jack avant de partir.  
« Elle a rejoint son copain policier, une affaire à vérifier, Tosh fait quelques recherches aussi. »

Après toute une série d'examens qui avaient duré un peu trop longtemps au goût de Ianto, Owen le laissa enfin quitter son laboratoire. Ravi de retrouver sa liberté il se précipita sur sa machine à café. Il y avait pensé pendant les tests et il était vraiment en manque. Pendant le préchauffage de la machine, il observa Tosh. Depuis qu'elle lui avait confié du bout des lèvres ses peines de cœur avec Owen, il essayait de la réconforter dés qu'il le pouvait. Son programme informatique semblait lui résister elle parlait toute seule devant son écran. En conséquence, il lui prépara un café allongé et léger qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Ianto prépara ensuite le café de Jack, court et serré comme d'habitude qu'il posa sur son bureau alors que celui-ci téléphonait apparemment avec des français.  
Ianto le laissa pour aller préparer les deux derniers cafés : celui d'Owen et le sien.

Sa tasse brulante en main, les narines chatouillées par l'exquise odeur du café, il s'octroya un moment de répit. Il avait amené son carnet, il en profita pour coucher ses sentiments sur le papier, assis sur le sofa.

« Jack, Ianto vous pouvez venir » hurla Owen depuis son laboratoire.  
Ianto rangea son carnet en se disant qu'il aurait pu se déplacer au lieu de hurler et descendit avec Jack qui l'avait rejoint.  
« Je viens de faire une découverte » lança Owen apparemment très excité.  
« Et … » dit Jack.  
« Eh bien Ianto est une chimère génétique » annonça Owen.  
« C'est quoi ça ? « demanda Ianto soudain inquiet.  
« En gros, ça veux dire que tu as deux ADN » expliqua Jack.  
« Comment c'est possible ? » relança Ianto.  
« Peu après la fécondation, si deux jumeaux se forment, il arrive qu'un œuf migre vers l'autre. Une fusion se produit alors et le développement continue normalement. Le fœtus possède certaines parties du corps avec un génotype donné et le reste avec un autre. C'est extrêmement rare » répondit Owen.  
Il avait bien appuyé le « extrêmement ».  
« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? » demanda Ianto à Owen.  
« A priori non, tout dépend » lui dit Owen dont l'attention était focalisée sur des graphiques complexes.  
« On t'a jamais dit Owen qu'il fallait parler à ses patients ? Ça dépend de quoi ? ? »  
« De la cause. »  
« Je suis malade ?? » s'inquiéta Ianto.  
« Non, je pense que tu es comme cela depuis ta naissance. J'en ai profité pour te faire un check up complet … »  
« Dis plutôt que ça t'a amusé de me trouer d'aiguilles » coupa Ianto.  
Owen ne releva pas la remarque.  
« … et tout est normal. A part quelques kilos en trop, je dirais que tu es en excellente santé. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas Jack ?»  
« Quelles sont les causes probables ? » interrompit Jack.  
« J'ai fait des recherches et les quelques cas recensés dans le monde semblent indiquer que cela peut arriver quand la mère a prit un traitement pour améliorer la fécondité. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? »  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Ianto.  
« Il faut absolument que tu te renseignes » rétorqua Owen à Ianto sur un ton sans appel.  
« Non. »  
Le ton de Ianto était tout aussi ferme. Owen regarda Jack, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le forcer à se renseigner.  
« Est-ce qu'on va en rester là ?? » dit Owen avec dépit.  
Jack répondit pour Ianto :  
« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé avec l'échantillon que je t'ai amené ? »  
« Il a muté et pas de façon naturelle, je dirais un voyage dans l'espace et peut être dans le temps. J'ai aussi trouvé un rétrovirus inconnu qui réagit avec le sang de Ianto et celui de l'échantillon mais avec aucun autre échantillon. Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de ce rétrovirus chez Ianto. S'il a été contaminé il a réussi à l'éliminer. Il n'est donc pas malade, enfin pas encore. »  
« Est-ce que tes deux découvertes ont un rapport ? »  
« Sûrement, il faudrait que je fasse d'autres tests pour savoir comment agit ce rétrovirus et ses effets … est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?? »  
Jack en savait assez. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Owen aille plus loin.  
« Des chercheurs français m'ont demandé leur aide sur un cas. On s'est rendu compte que Ianto réagissait en présence du patient sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Tu as éclairci le mystère, ce patient va repartir en France. »  
« Super, je veux pas dire mais c'est samedi … »  
« Vas-y Owen, merci. »

Il ne restait plus que Tosh toujours concentrée sur son ordinateur. Jack et Ianto remontèrent dans le bureau de Jack pour parler discrètement.  
« Est-ce que c'est pour cela que j'arrivais à le calmer ? »  
« Non, je t'accorde ce prodige ... »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec des français ? »  
« Un petit mensonge qui n'en sera plus un très bientôt. J'ai déjà contacté une de mes connaissances en France, un chercheur du laboratoire d'immunophysiopathologie virale. Une branche secrète cela va de soi. Ils sont intéressés par son cas. »  
« Il va devenir leur cobaye. »  
« Il ne peut pas rester au centre. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. »  
« Il va se sentir à nouveau abandonné. »  
« Le problème est réglé Ianto, maintenant il faut oublier et te changer les idées. Gwen a appelé, la police a repéré un weevil. C'est parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui dit Jack avec enthousiasme.  
Devant la passivité de Ianto, il ajouta :  
« Cela va te remonter le moral. »  
« C'est à toi que ça remonte le moral, moi je n'ai jamais rien dit. »  
« Tu feras un peu de sport, Owen a dit que tu avais quelques kilos à perdre. »  
« Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer » rétorqua Ianto vivement.  
Jack sourit en voyant que sa provocation avait fonctionné et que Ianto était maintenant plutôt vexé qu'abattu.  
« Pas du tout, je te rappelle que je ne vieillis pas, j'ai définitivement un corps parfait. »  
« Désolé de te contredire mais j'ai les mesures inscrites dans mon carnet pour le prouver. »  
Jack le regarda étonné.  
« Ton fameux carnet en cuir noir, j'aimerais bien le lire celui-là ... De quelles mesures est-ce que tu parles ?? »  
« Oh rien, j'ai pris quelques mesures avec un mètre de couturier pendant ton sommeil » il ajouta avant que Jack ne fasse une remarque « bon, on y va ? »

Ianto ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de Jack mais effectivement, une chasse au weevil ferait marcher ses jambes et lui viderait la tête.  
« Quant on l'aura attrapé, j'ai quelques idées pour finir la soirée en beauté » ajouta Jack.  
« Je crains le pire. Tu me donnes quelques indices, que je me prépare mentalement ? » répondit Ianto.  
Quand son regard croisa le sien, le Capitaine eut ce sourire, celui qu'ont les prédateurs avant de saisir leur proie … nullement rassuré, ce fut pourtant la seule réponse que Ianto obtint.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

[Avant Reset]

Gwen venait de recevoir un appel de la police, ils avaient découvert un corps sans cause de mort apparente. Cela faisait quelques semaines que des personnes étaient ainsi retrouvées, sans que ni la police ni Torchwood n'aient la moindre piste.

Au même moment l'alarme de la faille retentit. Quelque chose de massif était passé au travers de la brèche et les appels à la police affluaient déjà. Il fallait se diviser pour agir sur les deux fronts, Jack envoya Gwen et Owen pour examiner le corps et recueillir les premiers témoignages, il partirait avec Tosh et Ianto voir ce que la brèche avait laissé passer.

Il fallait partir très vite et toute l'équipe se préparait, tous sauf Ianto qui était introuvable.

« Jack ? » dit Ianto en rentrant dans le bureau.  
« Ah Ianto, prépares-toi, on va partir. »  
« Je ne viens pas. »  
« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jack. Il se figea en regardant Ianto qui avait maintenant toute son attention. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.  
« Je viens d'avoir ma sœur au téléphone, ma mère est morte. Je dois y aller … pour l'aider … à tout organiser » expliqua Ianto en déglutissant, la détresse se lisait sur son visage.  
« Je suis désolé Ianto … »

Tosh choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je suis prête. »  
« Oui, j'arrive. Ianto a une affaire de famille à régler. Pars devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Tosh regarda Ianto qui ne laissait déjà plus rien paraître sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, je serais absent deux jours » répondit Ianto.  
« Reviens vite Ianto » lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule puis elle sortit du bureau.  
« Tu laisses ton portable allumé, ok ? » demanda Jack en terminant de se préparer.  
« Non Jack, je vais l'éteindre. Je t'appellerai » répondit-il en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau.

Jack le trouvait particulièrement cachotier en ce qui concernait sa famille. Il ne lui avait jamais présenté sa sœur et parlait en de très rares occasions de son père, encore moins de sa mère. Jack se tourna, s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa pour lui donner du courage. Après de longues secondes, il rompit le baiser et partit rejoindre Tosh.

Jack préférait souvent agir et laisser ses actes parler pour lui quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans un regard ou un baiser … Ianto resta quelques instants dans le bureau de Jack, il était secoué par l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait du mal à quitter le Hub, ce Hub où à une époque il se rendait la peur au ventre … cela semblait si loin. Il partit finalement rejoindre sa famille de sang en laissant, à regret, sa famille de cœur.

Quand il arriva, il trouva sa sœur en pleurs, dans les bras de son mari. Le salon de leur petit appartement était rempli de voisins qui avaient apporté des plats en tout genre.  
« En signe de soutien probablement. Rhiannon a dû leur demander de rester » pensa Ianto.  
C'était pour la plupart des amis d'enfance que Ianto connaissait bien, la seconde famille de Rhiannon.

On lui tapait dans le dos, on le réconfortait … mais il n'entendait pas. Planté dans le salon, il n'entendait que les pleurs de sa sœur qui faisaient écho à sa propre peine. Rejet, abandon … tous ces sentiments refoulés, oubliés grâce à l'amour qu'on lui avait donné, Lisa en premier, le submergeaient à nouveau. Sa mère les avait quittés alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, depuis ce jour il ne l'avait revue qu'à l'occasion de deux enterrements, celui de son père et maintenant le sien. Comme Rhiannon, il était sous le choc d'être à présent orphelin.

Ianto repéra un étranger qui le toisait depuis la cuisine. Il savait que sa mère avait refait sa vie, il comprit que c'était son beau père. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha enfin de sa sœur qui le prit dans ses bras. Ianto n'était pas très doué pour réconforter ni pour les élans de tendresse avec elle. Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle se calme pour la repousser très doucement.  
« Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »  
Ils allèrent dans une chambre, Ianto ferma la porte.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »  
« Il s'est occupé de beaucoup de choses, il nous a ramené des photos … elle était malade et elle ne nous a rien dit, c'est tellement … »  
« Décevant » termina Ianto.

Ianto savait tout cela, Johnny son beau-frère lui avait tout expliqué. Elle aurait pu les prévenir, ils auraient rattrapé le temps perdu … les pleurs de Rhiannon reprirent.  
« Tu sais bien que nous n'avons jamais vraiment compté pour elle. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête. »  
Il se força à la prendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain, sous une pluie battante. Au cimetière, malgré la pluie, Ianto remarqua le SUV et Jack qui l'observait de loin.  
Enterrer ses parents, si jeune … Jack voulait être là pour Ianto. Quand il partit, à la fin de l'enterrement, il était trempé et transi de froid. Au Hub, il prit une douche et un bon repas pour se réchauffer. Il avait posé son portable sur son bureau et le regardait fixement. Il se décida à appeler vers huit heures du soir, pensant que Ianto serait rentré chez lui. Il tomba sur la messagerie.

Il quitta son bureau pour faire un tour dans le Hub et se changer les idées. Il attira le ptérodactyle avec du chocolat et réussit à le caresser. Il se prit quand même un bon coup de bec qui déchira sa chemise et le fit saigner.

Il descendit ensuite rendre visite à Janet. Il l'observa un moment en imitant ses grognements pour voir ses réactions. Stupide, ces weevils n'étaient que des bêtes sauvages.

Il tenta ensuite de classer une pile de dossiers dans les archives en suivant les règles strictes mises en place par Ianto. En vain, il ne trouvait aucun tiroir pour ces dossiers. Ce devaient être les inclassables dont Ianto lui avait parlé … il s'en rappelait vaguement. Il laissa tomber en prenant soin de replacer les dossiers comme il les avait trouvés. Hors de question de laisser à Ianto des opportunités de se moquer de lui.

Il remonta à l'étage avec la ferme intention de se faire un café. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose quotidienne et il était en manque. Du café ou de Ianto ? Des deux. Gwen avait ressorti une vieille cafetière et leur avait fait un café … qu'il avait bu uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Bien entendu la machine ne se laissa pas faire et il obtint un jus imbuvable. Dépité, il retourna dans son bureau.

Toutes ces activités l'avaient quand même occupé un petit moment, il essaya à nouveau de téléphoner à Ianto. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, autant l'appeler. A nouveau la messagerie. C'était le message de trop qui énerva définitivement le Capitaine. Il récupéra le double des clés de l'appartement de Ianto qu'il laissait au Hub et les clés du SUV.

Il était onze heures quand Jack tambourina à la porte de l'appartement de Ianto sans obtenir de réponse. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, il trouva Ianto endormi sur le sofa, encore habillé, la chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon. Une bouteille d'alcool vide posée sur la table basse était là pour témoigner de la façon dont Ianto avait passé la soirée. Jack s'accroupit et, tout en lui caressa les cheveux, murmura à son oreille « ça va aller, Ianto … tout va bien se passer. »

Il le chargea sur son épaule, comme il avait fait avec ce weevil lors de leur première rencontre. Il le coucha sur son lit, le déshabilla et s'allongea à côté de lui. Ianto ne savait même pas qu'il était là, mais lui se sentait mieux.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir voir Ianto. Il se sentait différent depuis son retour. Après 100 années épouvantables, il ne vivait plus dans l'attente des retrouvailles avec le Docteur. Il avait accepté ce qu'il était, il ne cherchait plus de réponses. Il réapprenait à vivre d'une certaine manière et, avec le soutien de Gwen et de Ianto, il s'investissait à nouveau dans des relations. Etrangement, il se sentait plus vulnérable, parce qu'il ressentait plus de compassion pour les gens qui lui étaient proches.

« Le Docteur serait content » se dit-il en souriant.

Peut être aussi cette année de torture … il ne l'avouait pas mais il y pensait souvent. Ianto lui posait régulièrement la question, il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure … Ianto était doué pour prendre soin des gens … pour prendre soin de lui. Depuis son retour, Ianto l'aidait plus que lui ne l'aidait.

Il soupira en regardant Ianto, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sentir son odeur.  
C'était probablement l'arrivée de Martha le lendemain qui lui faisait penser à ces événements. Il se cala contre lui en cherchant le sommeil.  
Ianto se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, l'habitude. Il eut la surprise de trouver le Capitaine dans son lit. En s'asseyant au bord du lit, il regretta amèrement l'alcool consommé la veille. Il ne dit rien et partit à la salle de bain.

Quelques cachets d'aspirine plus tard, il était dans la cuisine avec Jack en train de préparer les cafés. Jack attendait impatiemment d'avoir le sien en main, il le but avec délectation.  
« Moi qui te croyais uniquement accro au café … »  
Ianto ne releva pas la remarque, il avait effectivement noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il demanda, après avoir bu quelques gorgées de café :  
« Où on en est ? »  
« On a toujours ces morts sur les bras. On va avoir du renfort d'Unit, un docteur. »  
« Oh … Owen va adorer. »  
« Oui, je vais avoir besoin de toi au Hub. Allez beau gosse, on y va. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

[Après Something Borrowed]

Fait rarissime, Ianto hébergeait une amie chez lui. Le mariage de Gwen les avaient tellement occupés qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Jack. Toute la nuit et jusqu'au petit matin, ils avaient minutieusement nettoyé les traces de l'attaque alien, ensuite Ianto avait dormi quasiment toute la journée. Ema ne restait que quelques jours, elle était arrivée alors qu'il revenait de faire quelques courses pour remplir son frigo qui, comme d'habitude, était quasiment vide.

Ils allaient se mettre à table quand ils entendirent frapper. Ianto jura intérieurement mais Ema jubilait à l'idée de rencontrer, enfin, le fameux Capitaine Jack Harkness qui s'était emparé du cœur de son ami.

Jack rentra dans l'appartement, un sac de voyage en cuir marron à la main. Il vit immédiatement Ema qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un verre de vin à la main.  
« Jack, je te présente Ema … »  
« Une amie de Londres » ajouta Ema en coupant Ianto et en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, Ianto se dit que ce qu'elle voyait ne la laissait pas indifférente.  
« Je vous dérange peut être … » demanda Jack en lâchant enfin Ema des yeux et en s'adressant à Ianto. Ses yeux pétillaient, Ianto n'était pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter ce regard.  
« Non, on allait se mettre à table, tu peux te joindre à nous. »

Ema faisait en général sensation à la première rencontre. Probablement le contraste de ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts, et de ses yeux verts en amande … Ianto non plus n'y était pas insensible.

Ianto ajouta un couvert et servit Jack.  
« Alors, comment vous vous êtes connus ? »  
« A l'Université, j'étais dans la même section mais en deuxième année quand Ianto est arrivé. J'aurais bien aimé être son tuteur, mais Lisa avait gagné cette bataille, n'est-ce pas Ianto ? » raconta Ema d'un air complice.  
Jack les observait, ils semblaient bien se connaître.  
« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu bataille … »  
« Ne fais pas ton innocent ! Tes beaux yeux tristes n'avaient pas fait craquer que Lisa et moi … »  
« Explique plutôt à Jack le sujet de ta thèse » coupa Ianto.

Dommage, l'imagination de Jack s'était déjà emballée et il n'attendait plus que les détails …

« Si tu veux, même si je suis certaine que Jack préférait les détails croustillants. Enfin bref, je fais ma thèse au laboratoire de physique quantique. Nous avons réussi il y a deux ans à piéger un photon dans une boîte, aux parois hautement réfléchissantes, pendant quelques secondes, et à effectuer des mesures sans le détruire. N'est-ce pas incroyable ?! Quand on pense que la majeure partie de l'information obtenue de l'Univers vient de la lumière, c'est une grande avancée. La physique quantique a révolutionné le 20ème siècle avec l'ordinateur, le laser, l'imagerie par résonance magnétique, ... Malgré toutes les usages procurés par la physique quantique, celle-ci demeure très étrange nous n'avons pas tout découvert. Je vais soutenir ma thèse cette année et j'espère obtenir un poste d'enseignante. »

Ema était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait et cela se sentait dés qu'elle en parlait.

« Effectivement c'est passionnant. Et tu es à Cardiff pour continuer tes expérimentations ? »  
« Non, j'ai fait un stage il y a quelques temps, en fait pendant ton voyage. Je viens présenter les résultats de mon analyse. Je ne reste que deux jours et Ianto m'héberge. Il n'était pas sûr que tu reviennes de ton voyage. »  
Jack lança un regard à Ianto, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait raconté.  
« J'ai eu le mal du pays. »  
« Ah, oui je vois très bien. J'ai pas mal voyagé moi-même et rien ne vaut son chez soi. En tout cas Ianto est moins déprimé qu'en ton absence … » dit Ema en donnant un coup de coude à Ianto.  
« Arrête Ema » demanda Ianto.  
_« Ce repas tourne à la catastrophe … » pensa-t-il._  
« Vraiment ? Tu étais là ? »  
« Oui, mon stage a duré 3 mois et Ianto m'a hébergée le temps que je trouve un appartement. C'était sympa de se trouver à nouveau réunis et de voir comme certaines choses ne changent pas. »  
« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Jack.  
« Le café ! Ça m'a manqué un si bon café, tu avais fini par tous nous convertir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais lâché ses recettes malgré toutes nos tentatives » ajouta Ema avec un sourire coquin.  
« Regarde, j'ai mes paquets pour mon retour sur Londres. C'est marqué n°3 sur le paquet, c'est le mélange spécial Ema » ajouta-t-elle toute fière.  
« Effectivement, certaines choses ne changent pas » conclu Jack en souriant.  
« Puisqu'on parle de cafés, je vais les préparer » annonça Ianto.  
« J'ai retrouvé le Ianto de Londres, bosseur au point d'en être complètement obnubilé. Tu prenais tes études très au sérieux, pas vrai ? »  
« J'avais moins de facilités que vous. Et puis il fallait bien, ma bourse d'études aurait sauté si j'avais redoublé. J'aurais du partir. »  
« Ah ça non, tu n'aurais jamais pu quitter Lisa. Débrouillard comme tu es, tu te serais trouvé un job à Londres. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es juste … un peu plus triste, mais avec la mort de Lisa ce n'est pas étonnant » dit Ema tout en se levant pour se tenir à côté de Ianto. Elle lui caressait le bras pour le réconforter.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Jack trouva qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Ianto portait son jean clair et un polo noir à manches courtes qui le moulait légèrement … il était très sexy. L'idée qu'il privait Ianto de cette relation, de cette vie s'imposa à lui. Il chassa cette idée et cette culpabilité latente … qui le rattraperait, il le savait. Et alors il regretterait son égoïsme.

Elle prit le premier café et le donna à Jack en attrapant au passage le sucre et les cuillères. Jack se dit qu'elle connaissait apparemment parfaitement la cuisine de Ianto. Elle devina ses pensées.

« Je connais mieux cette cuisine que Ianto lui-même. Pour ce qu'il l'utilise ... Il faut dire que ce boulot top secret pour lequel je n'ai jamais droit à aucun détail ne lui laisse même pas le temps de manger chez lui le soir, ni même les week-ends. J'étais effarée quand j'ai vécu ici » s'offusqua Ema en regardant Jack.  
« Je reconnais que les horaires sont … qu'il n'y a pas d'horaire en fait. Mais c'est le job qui est comme ça » avoua Jack.  
« Comme ton job à Londres, c'est bien ce que je disais, rien ne change. J'espère qu'ils te payent très cher » dit Ema en s'adressant à Ianto.  
« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai choisi ce que je fais. J'en ai assez des remarques de ma sœur, ne t'y met pas toi non plus. Tiens, ton café » répondit Ianto tout en préparant le sien.

En silence, ils dégustèrent avec plaisir le café de Ianto et les gâteaux londoniens apportés par Ema.

« Bon, il se fait tard, je prends la salle de bain en premier, ok les garçons ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
« Oui, vas-y Ema. Je me suis occupé de ton lit » lui dit Ianto.  
« Merci Ianto, j'en étais sûre » et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
Elle les laissa et investit la salle de bain. Ianto se mit à ranger la cuisine, Jack le regardait, amusé.

« Brillante et mignonne. Elle flirte avec toi. »  
« Eh … bien, c'est Ema. Elle n'est pas … farouche. »  
« Intéressant comme soirée, différent de ce que j'avais prévu, mais divertissant. »  
Ianto ne disait rien, comme d'habitude plus il était mal à l'aise plus cela amusait Jack. Il avait terminé le rangement de la cuisine, seul bien entendu, quand Ema sortit de la salle de bain dans une tenue … légère.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Jack. Ianto, tu me réveilles demain matin ? Je suis un peu nerveuse, il faut que je révise. »  
Elle était ravissante, Jack et Ianto étaient sous le charme.  
« Oui, bonne nuit Ema. »  
C'était Ianto qui avait repris ses esprits le premier.  
« J'ai pas droit à un petit câlin ?? »  
Evidemment, elle en jouait.  
« N'exagère pas Ema » murmura Ianto en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait bon et sa nuisette mettait en valeur ses formes ainsi que ses longues jambes. Elle aussi semblait s'amuser de son embarras. Alors qu'il la lâchait elle réussit à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Jack ne pût s'empêcher de quémander lui aussi un câlin, qu'il obtint.  
Ianto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que ces deux là aillent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. Mais en partageant le lit de Jack, Ianto se doutait qu'il allait passer au grill d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ema partit enfin dans la chambre d'amis tandis que Jack et Ianto s'enfermaient dans la leur. Ianto tenta de changer de sujet tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? »  
« Des affaires de rechange, quelques babioles … j'avais des projets en venant chez toi ce soir. »  
« Ah, vraiment ? »  
Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quelle est notre couverture ? » demanda Jack qui le premier avait terminé de se déshabiller. En éparpillant ses vêtements dans la pièce, il allait bien plus vite que Ianto qui rangeait ses affaires ,au fur et à mesure de son déshabillage, et celles de Jack par la même occasion.  
« Je lui ai parlé de toi, que j'étais sous tes ordres dans une branche du renseignement avec une équipe d'intervention. »  
« A Cardiff ?? Pas très crédible si tu veux mon avis. Tu lui as présenté le reste de l'équipe « d'intervention » ? »  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu imagines la réaction d'Owen ? Ils ne sont au courant de rien. »  
« Comme moi si je n'avais pas débarqué ce soir. Toujours aussi cachotier, je me demande si c'est ta nature profonde ou si c'est Torchwood qui t'a changé. »  
« Je crois que suis à la bonne école. »  
« C'est sûr mais c'est un peu facile comme réponse Ianto. Il faudra qu'un jour on ait une discussion à ce sujet. Rappelle-le-moi. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Elle est vraiment craquante. »  
« Tu l'as déjà dit Jack » répondit Ianto en accentuant les syllabes.  
« Elle ne serait peut être pas contre un naked hide-and-seek … »

A cet instant Jack reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Eh ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. »  
Il vit le visage de Ianto changer ostensiblement …  
« Ah … je vois. Et ça s'est passé quand ? »  
« Quand tu nous avais abandonné » répondit Ianto en rejoignant Jack dans le lit.  
Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le lit et regardaient fixement devant eux, leurs regards ne se croisaient plus.  
« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies omis ce détail, tu n'avais pas attendu longtemps pour me remplacer. »  
« Ce n'est pas du tout ça Jack. »  
« Tu aurais eu tort de te priver » ajouta Jack sur un ton acide qui blessa Ianto.  
Même s'il ne le pensait pas, il ajouta « tu fais bien la même chose avec Gwen. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça n'a rien à voir. »  
« Ah, non ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Gwen. »  
« Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu danser avec toi hier soir ? J'ai cru que tu allais l'embrasser … le jour de son mariage ! »  
« Mais pas du tout ! Je suis assez grand pour me maîtriser et me débrouiller seul. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »  
« Rien Ianto, et il ne se passera jamais rien. Elle a fait son choix et moi le mien. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier. »  
Ianto ne tint pas compte du regard outré de Jack.  
« Mais tu es déçu … jaloux de Rhys, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. »  
« C'est toi qui me sembles jaloux. »  
« Répond à ma question Jack. »  
« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Rhys ! Ça te va ? »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse à ce point alors ? »  
Ianto le regardait intensément, il voulait être certain que Jack lui dise la vérité. C'était une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps mais qu'il s'était interdit de poser à de nombreuses reprises. Il se tourna pour le regarder en face et lui faire sentir que cette question pouvait les éloigner.  
L'attitude de Ianto était suffisamment claire pour que Jack pèse ses mots avant de répondre.  
« Sa relation avec Rhys, elle a une vie normale. Je l'ai toujours encouragée dans ce sens. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. »  
_« Il me sous-estime. Depuis toujours. C'est plutôt moi qui sais ce que je peux lui apporter » pensa Ianto._  
« Je peux être un … Rhys. Regarde, on s'engueule déjà ! » ajouta Ianto à moitié sérieux.  
« Ah, non pitié ! » répondit Jack en riant de bon cœur ce qui fit redescendre la pression entre les deux hommes.  
« Sans rire Jack … je laisse des affaires au Hub, je peux ranger les tiennes ici … qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » se risqua Ianto en fixant ses mains, évitant le regard de Jack.

C'était émouvant et même Jack fut touché par cet aveu. Il se rapprocha de lui, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Quand il lâcha ses lèvres, ils s'étaient tous les deux allongés mais avant de continuer Jack lui glissa à l'oreille « ça implique que tu me parles de certains détails … comme Ema, comme ta famille. »  
« Je promets de tout te dire Jack » murmura Ianto.  
« Bien, fin des hostilités alors …» ajouta Jack en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Ianto et en laissant ses mains caresser son corps.  
« Je ne comptais pas repartir sans t'avoir vu dans cet uniforme de l'Unit que Martha m'a finalement fait parvenir … un uniforme complet AVEC le béret et le tout se trouve là, dans mon sac » ajouta Jack en dévorant Ianto des yeux …


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 **

[Suite du chapitre 7]

Une journée calme au Hub. Chacun des membres de l'équipe s'était trouvé une occupation, Gwen quant à elle n'était pas encore revenue de sa lune de miel.

Jack, dans son bureau, passait ses nerfs sur un objet rond richement décoré, récupéré sur le corps d'un alien tué la veille. Les tests effectués par Tosh montraient qu'il contenait un autre objet très petit mais avec une densité anormalement élevée. Cela avait piqué la curiosité du Capitaine qui tentait de percer le mystère de cet objet inconnu.

Owen avait terminé la dissection de l'alien trouvé la veille. Rien de remarquable, l'ennui le guettait. Il ne pouvait plus disposer de son temps libre comme avant, il avait donc ressorti un cas intéressant sur lequel il menait quelques tests.

Les plus heureux devaient être Tosh et Ianto. Assis devant leur ordinateur, ils travaillaient sur un programme de blocage temporel basé sur une analyse de la brèche. Ils avaient rarement le temps de s'y plonger et, cette fois, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'enfin ils pouvaient y travailler sans être dérangés. La discussion était vivre autour d'une partie du programme qui ne fonctionnait pas. Ils étaient confrontés pour le moment à un problème qui les laissait perplexes. Ianto s'étira tandis que Tosh enlevait ses lunettes et se frottait les yeux.

« On fait une pause ? » lui demanda Ianto.  
« Oui, ça serait préférable. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle idée et ça me rend dingue. »  
« Il faut qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour réfléchir … les idées reviendront d'elles mêmes. On a quand même bien avancé. »  
Tosh le gratifia d'un sourire et ajouta :  
« Oui, pour une fois que l'on peut travailler autrement que morts de fatigue ou sans cesse dérangés … on avance mieux dans des conditions normales ! »  
« Yep ... je crois qu'on a mérité notre café. Et Jack a besoin d'un remontant ... » murmura Ianto en l'observant.  
Il partit faire les cafés pour tout le monde, enfin sauf pour Owen.  
Tosh accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé son nectar et lança un scan de la ville, pour se détendre.  
Jack fit de même en essayant d'intéresser Ianto au petit mystère rond qui lui résistait. Ianto déclina l'invitation à peine dissimulée et partit déguster le sien à l'office de tourisme.

Enfin, c'était son excuse car il avait prévu de le déguster à l'extérieur du Hub. Il faisait beau, il voulait en profiter après de longues heures passées sur l'ordinateur à se triturer les méninges. C'était pour lui une nécessité, contrairement à Tosh. Elle pouvait passer des journées entières devant son ordinateur, terrée dans le Hub sans éprouver le besoin de respirer le grand air. De ce point de vue, elle ressemblait à Lisa qui elle aussi pouvait travailler en continu dans son laboratoire.

Il eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à elle, parfois elle lui manquait. Même s'il aimait Jack profondément et qu'il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui aussi souvent que possible, ce n'était pas une relation équilibrée comme avec Lisa. Il était conscient de donner plus qu'il ne recevait. Il s'en accommodait mais les secrets de Jack le faisaient douter …

« Ianto ! »  
La voix autoritaire de Jack mit fin à ses réflexions. Cela devait être grave car il était venu le chercher … Ianto réalisa qu'il avait laissé son portable au Hub et que Jack n'avait donc aucun moyen de le contacter.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je prends l'air, il y a du soleil … Est-ce que tu sais que le soleil nous aide à synthétiser la vitamine D essentielle pour notre ossature ? »  
Jack avait l'habitude des petites phrases décalées de Ianto, il n'en tenait pas compte même si intérieurement il adorait cela.  
« Ianto Jones ramène tes fesses, nous avons une visioconférence avec des agents de l'Unit. Ils veulent te parler et ils n'aiment pas attendre. »  
Ianto se leva à regret, les paroles de Jack mettaient fin à une journée qui aurait pu être calme.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent me parler ? » demanda Ianto, tout en suivant Jack vers les profondeurs du Hub. Jack s'arrêta avant de passer la lourde porte qui scellait l'entrée.  
« Ils ne veulent rien me dire et je n'aime pas ça. Ils se croient au dessus de nous. »  
« Je sais Jack, j'ai eu à faire à eux pendant ton absence et j'ai rédigé les rapports en conséquence, en omettant tous les détails qui auraient pu les intéresser. »  
Jack sourit, dire qu'ils l'avaient complimenté sur les rapports de Ianto.  
« On se méfie, ok ? »  
Ianto hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans le Hub.

Ils rejoignirent Tosh et Owen qui étaient déjà dans la salle de conférence et bavardaient avec Martha.  
Elle était accompagnée d'un agent engoncé dans un uniforme bardé de médailles.  
Ianto prit un siège et s'assit, discrètement, fidèle à lui-même.  
« Ravie de te revoir Ianto » lui dit Martha.  
« Bonjour Martha. »  
« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je souhaite que seules les personnes concernées par cette mission assistent à cette réunion. Mr Harkness, je libère immédiatement deux de vos collaborateurs, Mlle Toshiko et le Docteur Harper » indiqua l'homme en uniforme.

Jack leur fit signe de les laisser.  
Le même homme reprit la parole une fois la porte de la salle de réunion refermée.

« Mr Jones, je me présente je suis le Général Paterson. Je vous parle de la base Unit de New York avec Mlle Martha Jones que vous connaissez déjà. Nous nous sommes parlé à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois. »  
« Oui, bonjour mon Général » confirma Ianto sur un ton très respectueux.  
« Pouvez-vous aller droit au but ? » demanda Jack visiblement agacé. Il n'appréciait pas cette intrusion ni ce rapport direct entre le Général et Ianto qui s'était noué en son absence.  
« Oui, bien sûr, votre temps est précieux, vous devez être très occupés. »  
Ianto ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Jack qui ne réagit pas.

« Mr Jones, je crois savoir que vous avez travaillé avec Mlle Hallet à Torchwood 1 sur un ordinateur alien que vous aviez baptisé le « Qubit ». Pouvez-vous me confirmer ? »  
Ianto tourna légèrement sa tête vers Jack pour savoir s'il devait accepter de divulguer ces informations. Jack hocha la tête, il répondit donc :  
« Oui, notre équipe y a travaillé pendant de nombreux mois. J'y ai personnellement travaillé avec … Lisa pendant plusieurs semaines. »  
« Quelles étaient vos conclusions ? »  
Encore une fois Ianto chercha le regard de Jack avant de répondre.  
« Mon général, ce n'est pas un ordinateur à proprement parler, c'est vivant. Nous avons fait beaucoup de tests avant de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Je pense que nous étions loin d'avoir tout découvert. »  
« Pouvez-vous me résumer à quoi nous avons affaire ? »  
« Eh bien, cette machine doit être nourrie convenablement pour pouvoir être utilisée. Il faut ensuite établir une communication. C'est plutôt une relation de confiance, il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer. J'ai plus particulièrement travaillé sur la communication et Lisa sur les aspects biologiques. Nous avons touché du doigt une mémoire et une puissance de calcul incroyables. Mais je suis certain que celui de Torchwood 1 a été détruit, je l'ai vu brûler. Mon Général, comment se fait-il que vous en ayez un ? »  
« Il y a un mois de cela, un vaisseau s'est écrasé sur notre sol. Le pilote n'a pas survécu mais son ordinateur oui. Nous l'avons transféré dans les locaux et depuis Martha et son équipe travaillent dessus » expliqua le général.  
« Ianto, c'est vraiment fascinant. Je me suis surtout intéressée aux membranes qui sont vivantes. J'ai compris comment cela fonctionnait et j'arrive maintenant à le nourrir, il a repris des forces. En revanche, nous n'arrivons pas à déchiffrer les commandes et encore moins à l'utiliser. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'éclairer ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives de Torchwood 1 à ce sujet » demanda Martha.  
« Nous avions décidé de ne pas informatiser cette partie du projet » répondit Ianto en souriant.  
« Tu veux dire que ta hiérarchie n'était pas au courant de vos découvertes ? »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Certains rapports sensibles n'étaient jamais informatisés. Mais il est vrai que nous n'avions pas communiqué les derniers éléments de nos analyses … nous attendions d'en savoir plus pour consigner tout cela. Je peux en revanche t'aider à retrouver les données brutes. »  
« Mais vous avez une excellente mémoire, n'est-ce pas Mr Jones ? » fit remarquer le général.  
« Eh bien … je me souviens de certaines choses … oui. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez concrètement ? » s'impatienta Jack.  
« Nous souhaiterions vous emprunter Mr Jones quelques jours, le temps qu'il réalise avec Martha un transfert de compétences. »  
« En aucune façon. »  
« Je pense que cela peut compromettre nos bons rapports, Mr Harkness. »  
« Jack, s'il te plaît. Ce projet est vraiment passionnant » supplia Martha.  
« Cela peut se faire à distance, je vous laisse Ianto 48 heures, vous pourrez travailler dans la salle de réunion. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »  
Le général s'apprêtait à riposter quand Martha posa sa main sur son bras.  
« Nous allons essayer, merci Jack. »

Jack fit un signe à Ianto et ils sortirent un instant de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez découvert ? »  
« Une technologie alien particulièrement avancée. Une puissance de calcul très appréciable, la possibilité de visualiser certaines questions, de les voir se reformuler, des hologrammes … et nous n'en étions qu'au début. Une belle machine difficile à manier, voire impossible si tu veux mon avis. »  
« Aide-les de ton mieux. Je veux que tout soit terminé dans les plus brefs délais. »  
Ianto acquiesça et retourna dans la salle de réunion se mettre au travail.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Tosh, je veux que tu enregistres tout ce qui se passe dans la salle de réunion, y compris ce qui transite sur l'ordinateur de la salle. Tu retransmets la vidéo dans mon bureau, ok ? » ordonna Jack qui venait de laisser Ianto.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? »  
« Unit a besoin de nous, des connaissances de Ianto à l'époque où il travaillait à Torchwood 1. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que cela te rend nerveux ? »  
« Parce que je les connais. Ils se couperaient un bras plutôt que de nous demander de l'aide. C'est donc qu'ils sont pressés, qu'ils ne nous ont pas tout dit. Et je veux que tu renforces la sécurité du Hub. »  
« Tu m'inquiètes Jack. »  
« J'espère me tromper. »  
« Mais Martha … »  
« Oui, j'ai confiance en elle mais elle ne maîtrise pas tout. Unit est une grosse machine, comme l'était Torchwood 1. Tu sais ce que ça a donné. »

Jack partit dans son bureau suivre, par écran interposé, le travail de Ianto et de l'équipe de Martha.

Ianto travailla jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. Ils se séparèrent à quatre heures du matin après avoir lancé toute une série de longs calculs. Jack le réveilla trois heures plus tard, l'équipe de New York l'attendait déjà. Ils se remirent immédiatement au travail en étudiant les nouveaux résultats de l'équipe de nuit.

Jack passa sa journée dans son bureau à suivre le déroulement des opérations sur petit écran. Il était parfois rejoint par Tosh que l'attitude de Jack intriguait et qui était intéressée par cet ordinateur si spécial. En revanche Owen ne partageait absolument pas l'intérêt général pour le Qubit et trouvait que tout le monde en faisait beaucoup trop, particulièrement Jack. Après deux ou trois remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet, Jack le renvoya chez lui.

Mais Owen n'avait pas tord : Jack vivait au rythme de New York et heureusement pour lui que tout était calme à Cardiff. Il était à la fois curieux et anxieux, il n'aurait pas voulu manquer une seule miette de ce qui se passait dans en salle de réunion. Alors que Ianto sortait pour se préparer un café, il le rejoignit dans la cuisine du Hub.  
« On n'arrive à rien » résuma Ianto.  
« Je sais. »  
« Ils l'ont braqué, je n'arrive pas à le débloquer à distance. Il nous faudrait plus de temps. »  
« Et les données de Torchwood 1 ? »  
« Je me rappelle certains résultats, nous avons lancé en conséquence une série d'analyses ciblées mais nous n'aurons pas les résultats avant plusieurs jours. »  
« Continue comme ça » murmura Jack la main sur son épaule.  
Ianto lui donna le premier café et en lança un deuxième avant de repartir dans son antre et Jack dans son bureau.

Jack suivait leurs échanges, leurs idées, lui-même réfléchissant de son côté. Ianto faisait souvent référence à Torchwood Londres, à son travail avec Lisa, à leurs intuitions, leurs réussites … ils avaient travaillé en équipe sur ce projet et Jack sentait combien cela avait du être à la fois intense et agréable. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'est que tout cela se termine, il se sentait irrité et de très mauvaise humeur.

En fin d'après-midi, au terme des 48 heures autorisées par Jack, ils se retrouvèrent pour faire un point.

Jack avait rejoint la salle de réunion et le Général Paterson se trouvait avec Martha. Ianto avait trouvé le temps et l'énergie de rédiger un rapport détaillé sur les tests effectués, leurs avancées et sur la façon dont il voyait la suite des opérations à mener, sans son aide. Martha de son côté avait travaillé sur le Qubit en tentant de renouer un lien, en douceur.

« Quel est votre avis Martha ? » demanda le Général après avoir parcouru le rapport de Ianto.  
« Nous avons bien avancé. Les données de Torchwood 1 vont nous permettre de gagner des mois. De plus nous savons ce qu'il faut chercher, de ce point de vue je suis tout à fait satisfaite. En revanche je communique très peu avec le Qubit. Même avec Ianto comme guide, nos tentatives sont restées très peu concluantes. »  
« Il faut continuer, vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires pour y arriver. Il faut lui laisser du temps, ne pas le brusquer. Tout est dans mon rapport Général » ajouta Ianto.  
« Oui, je l'ai lu. Mais le manque de résultat est évident. Je vous réitère ma demande Capitaine Harkness, permettez-moi de disposer de votre collaborateur quelques jours. »  
« Pas avant de tout savoir » répondit Jack.  
« Jack, le pilote du vaisseau n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma. Nous pensions qu'il allait mourir mais depuis que je parviens à nourrir le Qubit et surtout depuis que je tente de communiquer selon les indications de Ianto il va mieux, ils vont tous mieux … » avoua Martha.  
« Combien étaient-ils à bord ? » demanda Ianto étonné de cet aveu après 2 jours de travail collaboratif intense.  
« Nous avons 15 survivants, tous dans le coma, tous liés au Qubit … » avoua Martha.  
« Et vous avez mis un mois à nous appeler ?? » vociféra Jack.  
« Nous n'avions pas fait la relation avec le Qubit de Torchwood 1. Comme l'a dit Ianto, seules les données ont été enregistrées. C'est quand nous avons commencé à consigner les nôtres que nous avons fait la relation. »  
« Capitaine Harkness, deux agents vont se présenter au Hub dans quelques minutes pour emmener Mr Jones. Je vous demande de les laisser entrer. »  
« Certainement pas. Ils attendront dehors que Ianto les rejoigne. Vous avez fait partir une escorte … »  
« … au moment où les deux Jones se sont mis au travail. Ne m'en voulez pas Capitaine, je suis un homme prévoyant » ajouta le Général avec un sourire victorieux qui excéda Jack.  
Il coupa la communication sans sommation.

Ianto, fatigué et résigné, descendit dans la chambre de Jack mettre l'uniforme de l'Unit.

« Jack, je veux l'accompagner » demanda Tosh alors qu'ils attendaient Ianto.  
« Quoi ?! Tu veux retourner à l'Unit … non, j'ai besoin de toi ici. »  
« C'est injuste, je suis aussi qualifiée. Le projet est passionnant. »  
« Et ici, ce n'est pas passionnant ? »  
La réflexion de Jack mit fin à la requête de Tosh.

Quelques instants après Ianto quittait le Hub accompagné par Jack. Dans le couloir menant à la sortie du Hub, Jack l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme il savait si bien le faire.  
« C'est moins drôle que la dernière fois que tu portais cet uniforme » murmura-t-il.  
« Cela va me donner l'occasion de le porter un peu plus de temps » répondit Ianto en souriant.  
« Pas trop longtemps j'espère. »  
Sous le regard de Jack, Ianto suivit les deux agents qui l'attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur du Hub, direction New York.

A son arrivée à la base, il fut accueilli par le sourire de Martha.  
« Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Mieux, j'ai dormi tout le vol. »  
« Jack avait raison, cet uniforme te va très bien. »

Ils sourirent et Martha prit son bras pour l'accompagner dans le hangar où se trouvaient le vaisseau et ses occupants. Avant d'entrer, elle lui remit une carte d'accès qu'il passa autour de son cou.

Martha lui montra d'abord l'unité médicale où étaient surveillés les quinze survivants. Ianto fut troublé par la beauté des créatures, elle ne lui avait rien dit à leur sujet. De très grande taille, très minces, elles avaient une peau bleu clair, brillante, aux multiples reflets. Leur visage aurait pu être humain, il était simplement de forme plus allongée. Ils n'avaient pas de cheveux mais de grosses nattes qui partaient de leur cuir chevelu. Ils semblaient endormis, paisibles. Reliés à des machines, Ianto consulta les données médicales. Leur température était d'à peine 30°, leur pulsation cardiaque à 40.

« Impossible de dire si ce sont leurs constantes habituelles ou pas. Nous ne connaissons pas cette espèce » lui dit Martha, répondant à ses interrogations avant même qu'il ne les formule.  
« Est-ce qu'il y avait des armes dans le vaisseau ? »  
« Toujours aussi pragmatique Ianto. Non, nous n'avons trouvé aucune arme. »  
« Incroyable. »

Martha le conduisit ensuite à la petite navette où se trouvait toujours le Qubit. Ils avaient jugé préférable de ne pas le déplacer avant d'en apprendre plus sur son fonctionnement.  
« Cela ressemble énormément à ce que nous avions à Torchwood 1. »  
« Vous l'aviez trouvé sur une navette comme celle-ci ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais su d'où il venait. »

Ianto l'observa, toucha les membranes, tous les fils visibles et finit par s'asseoir aux commandes. Comme il l'avait indiqué à Martha, il commença par poser un problème simple au Qubit. Alors que Martha avait obtenu une réponse incompréhensible, Ianto eut droit à une réponse non seulement intelligible mais correcte.  
« Ce n'est possible … qu'est-ce que tu as fait … »  
« Nouvelle personne, nouveaux résultats » coupa Ianto.  
Il sortit son calepin où il avait préparé une série de questions portant sur les mathématiques et la physique.

Au terme de quelques heures de travail, il cessa ses questions.

« Je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous avons rétabli une communication. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas se précipiter sous peine de repartir au point de départ. Nous avons comme ça perdu plusieurs jours de travail avec Lisa. Tu me fais visiter ? »

Martha se fit un plaisir de lui montrer les installations militaires, leur entrepôt où étaient stockées toutes sortes d'objets insolites, l'unité médicale dont elle s'occupait … elle finit par les bureaux et lui indiqua le sien. Ianto la regarda étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien accueilli.  
Après les procédures de sécurité habituelles, il avait un poste de travail complet à sa disposition.  
« Je te laisse Ianto, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon équipe et m'occuper un peu d'eux. »

Ianto regarda autour de lui, une vraie fourmilière. Quelqu'un lui apporta un café comme s'il avait toujours été là. Bien entendu cette ambiance ressemblait énormément à celle de Torchwood 1 …

Il hésitait entre envoyer un email à Jack et l'appeler. Il se décida pour l'email et commença un rapport sur les tests et avancées de la journée. Il consulta également les premiers résultats des analyses qu'ils avaient lancées la veille avec Martha et pour finir les dossiers médicaux des aliens dans le coma. Pendant tout le temps où il avait travaillé avec le Qubit, ils avaient enregistrés de nouvelles données. Il était le premier à les consulter, Martha gérant les affaires courantes de son laboratoire.

Après presque trois heures de travail, une évidence le frappa.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

[Suite du chapitre 9]

Ianto appela Owen pour lui demander quelques recherches afin d'étayer son hypothèse. Il reçut sa réponse trente minutes plus tard, par email :

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de parfaite concordance, en revanche j'ai repéré une espèce qui semble avoir un métabolisme très similaire. Je te joins toutes les informations que j'ai rassemblées.  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier tes données mais ta théorie me semble bonne. En tout cas je l'espère vraiment parce qu'ici non seulement la brèche s'est activée mais Jack est de très mauvaise humeur. Le manque de café surement. _

_Owen._

Ianto travaillait sur sa théorie depuis une heure quand Martha posa une main sur son épaule. Il était tellement concentré que, dans le brouhaha général, il ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher.

« Martha ! » dit-il en sursautant.  
« Désolée de t'avoir abandonné tout ce temps. Mais pendant que je travaille sur le Qubit, le travail au laboratoire s'accumule. Je t'emmène manger, tu dois être mort de faim …»  
« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe » coupa Ianto dont l'excitation était manifeste.  
Elle prit un siège pour l'écouter.  
« Je pense que nos quinze invités ne sont pas dans le coma mais dans un sommeil profond leur permettant probablement d'effectuer de longs voyages. Leur métabolisme est au ralenti et doit être progressivement rétabli. »  
« Le Qubit bien sûr. »  
« Oui, il doit pouvoir les réveiller … si on arrive à le convaincre qu'il doit le faire. Regarde, Owen a trouvé des données sur une espèce quasi identique et les constantes sont anormalement basses. Les données recueillies aujourd'hui collent parfaitement. »  
« Comment je n'y ai pas pensé avant … mais on ne sait toujours pas comment ils sont reliés au Qubit. »  
« C'est probablement psychique. Le Qubit est la pièce centrale, je pense que je vais orienter mes questions dans ce sens demain. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne les a pas réveillés après le crash. Il s'est probablement passé quelque chose d'imprévu … il faut que j'arrive à accéder aux procédures d'urgence. »  
« Ianto tu es brillant, allons manger. »  
Ils partirent à la cantine de la base en continuant à discuter, les points d'ombres étaient nombreux.

Le lendemain, Ianto passa plusieurs heures seul avec le Qubit tandis que Martha travaillait sur le métabolisme des quinze invités, comme les appelait Ianto. Elle prit ensuite le relais toujours en présence de Ianto, qui l'assistait et la guidait. L'excitation de la veille était retombée et la journée n'amena pas de nouveaux éléments. Malgré tout, Martha retrouvait confiance en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle obtenait celle du Qubit, tout était lié. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas les réponses escomptées, Ianto et Martha n'insistèrent pas, il fallait être patient même si l'Unit souhaitait se débarrasser au plus vite de la navette et de ses occupants.

Ianto venait de terminer son rapport de la journée quand le Général Paterson fit son entrée dans la grande salle où se trouvaient quantité de bureaux dont celui de Ianto.

« Team meeting » annonça le Général.

Dans la salle de réunion de l'Unit, tous les protagonistes étaient réunis. Les médecins, les ingénieurs, les analystes en tout genre, les techniciens qui réparaient la navette, le chef de la sécurité, … et bien entendu le Général, Martha et Ianto. Chacun à son tour, ils exposèrent leurs avancées dans leur domaine de compétences. Après un mois de travail et peu de résultats, les quatre derniers jours étaient riches en nouveaux éléments. L'équipe entière était sur le pied de guerre et la masse de travail traitée était vraiment impressionnante. Le Général félicita tout le monde et remotiva l'équipe qui n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours. Il rappela l'objectif principal, se débarrasser des aliens, au grand dam des ingénieurs, qui rêvaient déjà d'étudier à loisir le Qubit.

Le soir venu, dans sa petite chambre située dans la base, Ianto attrapa son portable pour appeler Jack. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs rapports avec l'accord du Général Paterson.  
Ils commencèrent par discuter bien entendu du Qubit, de Martha, de l'Unit, de leurs avancées … Ianto trouvait Jack plutôt distant. Alors qu'un silence s'installait, Ianto lui demanda des nouvelles de Cardiff.  
« Oh, la routine si on peut parler de routine … Owen râle, il doit tout faire lui-même, il n'est plus habitué » dit Jack en riant. Ianto était bien entendu ravi d'entendre qu'il manquait à Owen même si c'était par pur égoïsme.  
« Surtout qu'il a entrepris cet après-midi la dissection d'un alien qui lui a littéralement explosé à la figure. Je te laisse imaginer la scène. »  
« Oh oui, je vois très bien … et Tosh ? »  
« Elle bosse sur un truc … je sais plus quoi mais, comme toujours, ça l'obsède. J'ai eu du mal à l'en décrocher pour venir nous aider. »  
« Elle a du avancer sur notre programme de blocage temporel. »  
« Oui, je crois que c'est ça. »  
« Elle me fait la tête alors, on y travaille ensemble. »  
« Elle aurait préféré étudier le Qubit avec vous. »  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu ? Les talents de Tosh sont incontestables, même pour l'Unit. »  
« Je me serais retrouvé seul avec Owen ! Je te rappelle que Gwen n'est pas là et qu'Owen ne peut plus tout faire. »  
« Est-ce qu'elle est encore là ? »  
« Non, je l'ai renvoyée chez elle, par la manière forte … Sois prudent Ianto, s'ils communiquent par télépathie, cela peut avoir des effets secondaires très … désagréables voire dangereux. »  
Ianto sourit, enfin quelque chose de personnel.  
« Oui chef. »

Comme il le pressentait, cette conversation lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, le Capitaine lui manquait, impossible de deviner au téléphone si c'était réciproque. En même temps, il se sentait bien avec Martha, dans cette ambiance proche de celle de Torchwood Londres sans cette folie qui les avait menés à leur perte. Tout comme le Général Paterson, Ianto considérait que la technologie de la navette les dépassait mais qu'ils avaient le devoir de tout tenter pour sauver les créatures, probablement inoffensives, et de les renvoyer chez elles. Il ne l'avait jamais su, pourtant il devinait aisément ce qui avait du se passer à Londres. Il avait hérité du Qubit avec ordre de comprendre son fonctionnement et s'il y avait eu des survivants, ils avaient été soit exécutés, soit enfermés, comme cobayes, dans les deux cas c'était horrible. Malgré la fatigue, Ianto chercha longtemps le sommeil.

Les journées se ressemblaient, Ianto ne travaillait pas plus de trois ou quatre heures avec le Qubit, ensuite Martha prenait le relais. Il occupait le reste de sa journée avec Martha au chevet de leurs invités ou devant son ordinateur au milieu des employés de l'Unit. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette ambiance de bureau, il n'avait pas eu de problème pour s'intégrer à l'équipe en place, même le café n'était pas si mauvais. Il travaillait sur les données, rédigeait ses rapports qui étaient ensuite transmis à toute l'équipe et à la hiérarchie. Il avait retrouvé sans difficulté ses habitudes de Torchwood 1, des habitudes strictes qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Son pass lui donnait accès à beaucoup de zones, il s'était promené, et au détour d'un bureau il avait retrouvé d'anciennes connaissances de Torchwood Londres. Cela finissait par être troublant.

Il lui fallut encore 48 heures de travail mais surtout de patience, pour obtenir enfin une confirmation du Qubit et un accès aux procédures d'urgence. Il partit immédiatement avertir le Général et Martha.

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau du Général, celui-ci lui demanda de rester un instant.

« Mr Jones, j'ai lu votre dossier. Celui de Torchwood 1, le Capitaine Harkness ne nous communique pas les siens … je ne sais même pas s'il en fait. Enfin, au vu de votre travail au sein de mon équipe et de vos antécédents, je suis en mesure de vous proposer un poste dans un grade très intéressant. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse tout de suite, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais j'insiste, pensez-y. Vous avez vu comment nous travaillons. »

Ianto ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
« Je suis … très flatté mon Général. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il retourna à la navette, cette conversation n'avait pas arrangé sa migraine qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours. Il repensa à son stratagème pour se faire engager à Torchwood 3 ... il sourit en imaginant la réaction de Jack quand il apprendrait la proposition du Général. Il s'en délectait déjà ...

Avant de pénétrer dans la navette, il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Il était persuadé que le Qubit ressentirait son trouble, il ne le fallait surtout pas. Tout comme il essayait de cacher sa peur face à cette machine qui, il en était certain, était responsable de ses maux de tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto et Martha pensaient avoir compris les commandes pour réveiller l'équipage. Leurs premières tentatives furent refusées par le Qubit. Pour une fois Ianto sentit qu'il fallait agir avec fermeté. Et effectivement, le Qubit accepta les injonctions de Ianto. Ils sortirent en trombe de la navette pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et assister, ils l'espéraient, au réveil des 15 créatures. Effectivement, les constantes remontaient progressivement et après plusieurs minutes, certains commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous conscients.

L'alerte sécurité de la base Unit de New York venait de passer à son niveau maximum. Les créatures regardaient autour d'elles avec étonnement, sans prononcer une seule parole. Plusieurs spécialistes des langues galactiques étaient présents pour essayer de communiquer ou éventuellement de traduire. Leurs essais restèrent vains, les créatures n'émirent aucun son. Ils furent conduis à leur navette sous bonne escorte.

Ils prirent place et, contrairement à Martha et Ianto, il leur fallut peu de temps pour relancer toutes les commandes. Les réparations effectuées par les techniciens de l'Unit semblaient convenir et toute l'équipe s'était rassemblée pour assister au probable départ de la navette. La scène était filmée et retransmise aux équipes à New York et Cardiff.

Alors que l'on ne voyait plus qu'un point dans le ciel, le caméraman filma les agents sur le sol du tarmac qui se réjouissaient de la réussite de la mission. Jack reconnut les silhouettes de Martha et de Ianto côte à côte, leur regard levé vers le ciel. Il les vit, également en direct, s'effondrer tous les deux au même moment …


	12. Chapitre 11

Remarque : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les vols au départ de l'aéroport de Cardiff ;-))  
Il y a donc bien un vol Cardiff-New York, direct et qui dure 5 heures.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Immédiatement, plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de Martha et de Ianto et, rapidement Jack ne vit plus rien. Le cameraman ne jugea plus utile de filmer et coupa la retransmission.

« Tosh ! » cria Jack de son bureau.  
« J'ai vu, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe … »  
« Je n'en sais rien, trouve moi une place sur le prochain vol pour New York » lui demanda-t-il en sortant son portable et en composant le numéro du Général Paterson. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser une quelconque question pour que le Général réponde immédiatement à son inquiétude.  
« Capitaine Harkness, ils sont vivants. »  
« Dans quel état ? »  
« On vient de les amener à l'infirmerie, je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus. »

Jack attrapa son manteau.  
« Je t'amène à l'aéroport » lui dit Owen.  
Malgré un appel rassurant du Général trente minutes plus tard, Jack était bien décidé à aller vérifier par lui-même et à ramener Ianto manu militari.

5 heures plus tard, base Unit de New York.  
Jack se présenta à l'entrée de la base et fut immédiatement conduit au bureau du Général Paterson.  
« Capitaine, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » lui dit le Général alors que Jack pénétrait dans le bureau.  
« Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, nous avons la situation en main … »  
« Oh, vraiment ? » coupa Jack en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en cuir en face du Général. Le ton était sarcastique, mais le Général ne releva pas.  
« Vous allez pouvoir récupérer Ianto. »  
Cette familiarité irrita le Capitaine, il était largement temps de ramener Ianto.  
« Vivant, de préférence. Si vous saviez comme c'est difficile de recruter de bons éléments » commenta Jack sur un ton qui se voulait détendu, il était hors de question que le Général se fasse des idées sur son empressement.  
« Ne m'en parlez pas. Surtout des agents rapidement opérationnels et prêts à affronter ces vérités. C'est très rare. »  
« Hum … »  
Le Capitaine regardait le Général perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait s'il faisait référence à Ianto.  
« Est-ce que ça va être encore long ? »  
« Non, je vous laisse rejoindre l'infirmerie avec l'agent Smith. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour la qualité du travail de Ianto. Je lui attribue la réussite de cette mission. Bon retour sur Cardiff Capitaine. »  
Ils se serrèrent la main et Jack quitta le bureau du Général, un agent lui emboîtant le pas, Mr Smith, probablement.

Après avoir déambulé dans différents couloirs, la base était vraiment immense, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Jack demanda à voir Martha en premier.

Elle était dans une chambre en grande discussion avec un agent. Jack frappa et entra dans la petite pièce, Martha sourit en le voyant.  
« Jack ! »  
« Est-ce que je te dérange ? »  
« Non, entre. Je suis coincée ici encore pour quelques heures, c'est devenu un bureau improvisé. Danny, on se voit un peu plus tard. »  
Mais Danny ne répondit pas, il était scotché au regard de Jack. Il savait apparemment à qui il avait affaire et semblait captivé.  
« Danny ? » répéta Martha en essayant de ne pas rire.  
« Eh oui, bien sûr … vous restez longtemps parmi nous, Capitaine ? »  
« Non, je repars ce soir. »  
Danny sortit, visiblement déçu.

« Ma réputation me précède » commenta Jack.  
« Comment va Owen ? »  
« Bien, sur le plan physique et mieux question moral. Il est très affecté, je le surveille. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. »  
Martha balaya la question de la main.  
« Je vais bien et Ianto aussi. C'était impressionnant mais je me suis surtout fait mal en tombant ! »  
« Sérieusement Martha, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »  
« C'est une espèce qui communique par télépathie et le Qubit aussi. Je suppose qu'il essayait depuis plusieurs jours de communiquer avec nous deux sans y parvenir. Nous le suspections, nos maux de tête ont commencé il y a quelques jours. Quand ils sont partis, le lien a été coupé brutalement … un peu trop brutalement. Tous les examens sont normaux, nous avons eu droit à un check up complet. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Telle que je te connais, si ça allait aussi bien, tu serais déjà dans ton laboratoire. »  
« Jack, ne sois pas si suspicieux ! Mon mal de crâne est toujours là, je ne peux pas me concentrer longtemps. Je reste en observation encore quelques heures. »  
« Vous avez eu besoin de nous, je te l'avais bien dit que nous étions meilleurs. Tu serais mieux avec nous. »  
« Excuse-moi, mais je t'ai sauvé la mise la dernière fois, nous sommes à un partout. »  
Jack la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pour aller voir Ianto.

L'agent Smith lui indiqua la chambre de Ianto, il entra sans frapper.  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Mieux » répondit Ianto surpris de le voir, personne ne lui avait dit que Jack arrivait.  
« Je t'avais prévenu d'être prudent. »  
« Mais nous l'avons été. Autant que cela fut possible … »  
« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »  
Ianto qui était allongé, se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de maîtriser la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversait la tête.  
Jack s'approcha, Ianto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se leva pour rejoindre, en titubant, la salle de bain. Il vomit son repas pourtant très léger.  
« Oh, oui, je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux » commenta Jack, quand il fut sorti de la salle de bain.  
Ianto fit la moue.  
« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tout le stock d'aspirine d'Owen. »  
« Bon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais personne ? »

L'agacement du Capitaine fit sourire Ianto malgré sa migraine qui s'était un peu calmée mais qui était encore bien présente. Il appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler une infirmière.

« Vous m'avez appelée ? » demanda une jeune et plutôt jolie infirmière.  
« Je m'en vais, il me faudrait mes vêtements. »  
« Oui. Tout est prêt, je vais les chercher. »  
« Cela n'a pas du être trop difficile ici, d'après ce que je vois. »  
Ianto ne releva pas, il aurait tout le temps de subir le sarcasme du Capitaine. Cette excursion à New York et à l'Unit lui vaudrait probablement des piques pendant des années.  
Un médecin entra dans la chambre en les saluant. Il examina rapidement Ianto, pouls, tension …  
« Comment vous vous sentez ? »  
« Pas bien, il a mal à la tête et il vient de vomir » répondit Jack.

Le médecin et Ianto le regardèrent, interloqués.  
« Quoi ?! J'en ai marre d'entendre qu'ils vont bien. Si vous le répétez encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de rien. »  
Toute l'attention du médecin se portait maintenant sur Jack, il pesa ses mots avant de répondre.  
« Les vomissements sont dus à la migraine. Tout … va rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici à quelques jours » dit-il en espérant ne pas froisser le grand Jack Harkness.  
« Votre dossier avec tous les résultats de vos examens, qui sont normaux » ajouta le médecin en appuyant bien ces mots et en regardant Jack « a été transféré au Docteur Harper. Tout est en règle. Le Général Paterson voulait vous voir avant que vous ne partiez, Mr Jones. »  
« Je l'ai vu. »  
Jack lui jeta un regard noir. Ianto ne dit rien mais nota le regard du Capitaine.  
_« Je me demande s'il sait ou s'il a seulement un doute … » pensa Ianto.  
« Bien, bien … on va vous amener vos affaires. Ravi d'avoir travaillé avec vous Mr Jones » lui dit le médecin avec le sourire et en lui serrant la main.  
« Bon retour sur Cardiff, Mr Harkness. »  
« Merci » répondit Jack en lui écrasant la main._

L'infirmière revint avec une housse, Martha avait fait préparer un costume et une petite valise contenant son uniforme de l'Unit. Avant de quitter la base, il passa saluer Martha.  
« Ianto, merci de nous avoir aidé. Tu vas me manquer. »  
« Toi aussi » répondit Ianto en la serrant dans ses bras.  
« C'est déchirant, mais il faut y aller, on a un vol à prendre » interrompit Jack.  
« Comment fais-tu Jack pour avoir toujours les meilleurs ? »  
Jack sourit, gratifia Martha d'un clin d'œil et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Un avion avait été affrété en urgence pour ramener Jack et Ianto sur Cardiff depuis la base de l'Unit. Mais Jack déclina l'offre et préféra prendre le vol que Tosh leur avait réservé sur une compagnie aérienne classique. Il souhaitait prendre le plus rapidement possible de la distance avec l'Unit.

Dans l'avion, Jack prit un siège près du Hublot et Ianto s'assit à côté de lui, tout était calme, c'était un vol de nuit. Les lumières avaient été baissées et des couvertures distribuées. Ianto s'endormit rapidement après le décollage, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack.  
Loin des regards, anonyme dans cet avion, Jack savourait le plaisir de retrouver Ianto sain et sauf. Même lorsqu'il eut l'épaule endolorie, il ne bougea pas de peur de le réveiller et de perdre ce contact, cette promiscuité si agréables.  
Ianto lui avait manqué, il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'une journée depuis qu'il l'avait engagé. Son absence, ces derniers jours, lui avait fait prendre conscience non seulement de son envie de l'avoir près de lui mais du manque qu'il ressentait en son absence. Probablement d'autant plus que Gwen n'était pas là elle non plus. Dans ce vol vers Cardiff, il était soulagé et heureux. Il le regarda dormir, lui caressa le visage, les cheveux … lentement l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie le quittait.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda Ianto en se réveillant.  
« Oh oui, quasiment tout le vol » répondit Jack, en étirant ses muscles endoloris.  
Il regarda par le hublot l'aube qui pointait, le spectacle était magnifique, cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient entamé leur descente. Ils allaient bientôt atterrir.  
Il se tourna vers Ianto et croisa son regard, ce qu'il y lut ne lui plut pas du tout. De la tristesse, de la peur … il avait le visage défait. Ianto lui prit la main et la serra, cherchant du réconfort.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Ianto ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas retenir le flot de larmes, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du Capitaine.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jack tenta de le calmer en l'entourant de ses bras, en lui prodiguant des caresses, des mots doux, mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait s'effondrer. Ianto restait silencieux, comme insensible aux attentions du Capitaine, simplement il lui serrait la main si fortement qu'elle en blanchissait …

Jack déposa un baiser sur la nuque qui s'offrait à lui, profitant un peu de son amant, qui lui avait tant manqué.  
« Calme toi, tout va bien. Dis-moi ce que tu as » glissa Jack doucement dans le creux de son oreille.  
« Je ne sais pas … je repense à certains évènements » répondit Ianto en levant les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack. Il espérait que celui-ci ne lise pas ses sentiments dans ses yeux, son souffle, son odeur lui étaient agréables et à la fois douloureux tout comme à une époque …  
« J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. »

Leurs visages étaient si proches, Jack ne pouvait plus résister, il baissa son regard vers les lèvres si désirables de Ianto, mit sa main sur son visage et lentement s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Plus prudent que d'habitude, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Ianto avait fermé ses yeux, il en fit de même. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, simplement le contact de leurs lèvres et le plaisir qui se répandait dans leur corps. Ianto s'accrocha à ce baiser, finalement bienvenu, pour ne pas laisser le flot de sentiments qui l'assaillait, le submerger.  
« Messieurs » interrompit l'hôtesse, Jack releva la tête, Ianto ne se tourna même pas « excusez-moi mais vous devez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons atterrir. »

Enfin, Jack pouvait utiliser son téléphone, il s'éloigna de quelques rangées pour composer le numéro de Martha, le brouhaha général cacherait sa conversation.  
« Oui » répondit une voix masculine.  
« Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood, autorisation 474317, passez-moi Martha Jones. »  
« Elle n'est pas disponible Mr Harkness. »  
« Qui êtes-vous ? J'exige de lui parler immédiatement. »  
« Je suis son médecin, elle n'est pas … en mesure de vous parler. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »  
« Elle souffre apparemment d'une crise de paranoïa … elle nous reparle du Docteur et d'Harold Saxon. C'est incohérent … »

Jack raccrocha brutalement, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait à la base de l'Unit et sous ses yeux.  
« Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on joue avec des jouets un peu trop perfectionnés. Ianto, je te ramène chez toi » dit Jack en rejoignant ce dernier.  
« Ne me laisse pas » réussit à articuler Ianto.  
_« Effectivement » se dit Jack « il ne vaut mieux pas que je le laisse seul. »_

Un taxi les déposa devant l'appartement de Ianto. Assis sur le canapé du salon, Ianto n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis l'aéroport. Jack l'observait, connaissant la lutte intérieure qu'il menait pour ne pas sombrer dans un délire paranoïaque, mais il restait maître de lui-même, ce qui était tout à fait remarquable, voire curieux.

« Ianto, regarde-moi, tu sais ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
« Oui … et non. »  
« Le Qubit n'a pas seulement essayé de communiquer avec toi, il y est parvenu, simplement tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte. Ton esprit était totalement ouvert, le Qubit a aisément franchi les barrières de ta conscience et a accédé à ton cortex. Les souvenirs, ces sont des images, des odeurs, des sons, … mais principalement des sentiments. Tu es en train de revivre les émotions d'un souvenir sur lequel le Qubit a du s'attarder, un souvenir avec une charge émotionnelle forte, ce sont ceux dont on se rappelle le mieux. Canary Warf, les cybermen, Lisa … c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. »  
« J'ai déjà eu affaire avec des espèces télépathes, cela demande beaucoup de préparation. Je ne pensais pas que le Qubit tenterait quoique ce soit avec vous, sinon je vous aurais prévenus. Tout cela n'est pas anodin, mais crois-moi ça va passer. Ce n'est pas la peine de lutter … je suis là Ianto, pour toi. »

Jack le prit dans ses bras pour accompagner ses paroles rassurantes. Il savait que Ianto devait ressentir une immense détresse, et après ces quelques jours d'absence, c'était difficile à supporter. Il avait envie de plus, de le déshabiller, de couvrir son corps de baisers, de lui faire du bien, de lui faire l'amour … mais il était hors de question de profiter de sa faiblesse et de sa confusion, peut être même qu'il le repousserait s'il tentait quelque chose.  
_« Il ne faut surtout pas que j'y pense … sinon c'est moi qui vais me laisser submerger » se dit Jack._

Lui aussi se sentait replonger quelques mois en arrière, une époque où leur relation était plus complexe. Les regards, les gestes prévalaient sur les paroles, Jack oscillait entre séduction et provocation, Ianto entre attraction et répulsion. Une époque où il tressaillait à chaque « monsieur » prononcé par Ianto, où chacun de ses regards pleins de tristesse lui fendait le cœur.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Ianto lové dans les bras de son aîné, cela n'aurait pas déplu à Jack si seulement celui-ci n'était pas en train de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Il finit par se calmer, ses épaules se décrispèrent, sa respiration devint plus calme.  
« Jack, je suis désolé … » finit-il par dire, embarrassé par son état.  
« Ne le sois pas, c'est toi seul qui as sauvé ces 15 personnes. Ça valait le coup. »  
« J'étais aidé par mes connaissances. J'ai … beaucoup pensé à Londres. »  
Il était inévitable que Ianto évoque Torchwood Londres, et même si cela n'arrivait que très rarement, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être irrité, il maudît intérieurement ce Qubit.  
« Peu importe. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que Torchwood Londres, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu y rester aussi longtemps» répondit Jack, laissant transparaître son amertume.  
Ianto se releva enfin et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« Tout n'était pas mauvais Jack, ne fais pas un amalgame entre la directrice et nous autres. Il y avait des règles qui n'étaient pas inutiles … »  
« C'est une critique ? »  
« Non » répondit Ianto, un petit sourire aux lèvres « je ne suis pas en état … »  
_« Il a l'air d'aller mieux » pensa Jack.  
« Je descends acheter le petit déjeuner. »_

Il le laissa et partit acheter quelques viennoiseries réconfortantes, lui aussi en avait besoin, et surtout téléphoner sans que Ianto ne le sache. Il appela d'abord New York pour prendre des nouvelles de Martha. Contrairement à Ianto, elle continuait à être extrêmement angoissée et plongée dans ses souvenirs. Son médecin était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Jack, et lui avait administré un calmant en attendant que les effets se dissipent.

Jack appela ensuite Tosh et Owen, pour les rassurer et les prévenir de son absence. Il ne leur dit rien de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ianto, simplement qu'il se reposait, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part d'Owen sur son absence qui coïncidait avec le retour du Coffee Boy.

Quand il remonta dans l'appartement, il trouva Ianto à la cuisine, apparemment il avait pris une douche et portait un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de sport gris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé ainsi, mais il réagissait, c'était très bon signe.

Ianto avait préparé deux cafés qu'ils dégustèrent côté à côte, Jack mangeant et Ianto dévorant littéralement les brioches, son dernier repas remontait à presque 24 heures.  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« J'ai pris des cachets pour mon mal de crâne, mais ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai le ventre plein et que tu es là … » répondit Ianto en se levant.  
« Ravi de l'apprendre » murmura Jack, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.  
Il resta assis, Ianto vint se coller à lui, s'enivrant des phéromones du Capitaine qui lui chatouillaient les narines et lui faisaient déjà tourner la tête.  
Le Capitaine, quant à lui, attendait ces retrouvailles avec impatience, il était temps de combler le manque qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait tenté de tromper, sans succès, avec plusieurs chasses au weevil. Il se leva et, de façon experte, plaça une main dans le dos de Ianto, et l'autre sur sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser sans retenue. Le désir et le soulagement que ressentit Ianto avec ce seul baiser valaient tous les cachets d'aspirine et calmants qui existaient. Moins confiant en lui-même que d'habitude, il laissa Jack officier …

Quelques temps plus tard.  
Allongés sur le lit, ils rêvaient, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.  
« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Jack en premier.  
« A ces créatures étranges … je me demande d'où et de quelle époque elles venaient. C'est très mystérieux. Et toi ? »  
« Je trouve que tu te remets vite, bien plus vite que Martha … »  
Jack était très étonné des capacités du jeune gallois, la vie à Torchwood était plein de piment et son amant ne cessait de l'étonner, la monotonie ne faisait décidément pas partie de sa vie.  
« Elle ne va pas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » coupa Ianto.  
« Il me semble que tu avais assez de tes problèmes sans que j'en ajoute un autre, non ? C'est logique qu'elle ait la même chose que toi même si elle a moins travaillé sur le Qubit. »  
« Comment elle va ? »  
« Elle est sous calmants, ils nous appelleront pour nous donner des nouvelles. Il faut attendre que ça passe. »  
« Tu leur as expliqué ? »  
« Pourquoi faire ? Je croyais que tu les trouvais très capables à l'Unit ? »  
« Oui, ce n'était pas si désagréable de travailler là-bas … » répondit Ianto évasivement.  
« Oh, mais tu aurais du y rester si c'était si bien » répondit Jack du tac au tac.  
Ianto évidement le provoquait et cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner.  
« Mais on me l'a proposé … »  
Jack s'assit brutalement sur le lit.  
« Ça c'est la meilleure, non seulement je leur mets à disposition un agent mais en plus ils essaient de le débaucher. Qui t'a demandé ? »  
« Le Général Paterson. »  
« Quel salaud celui-là. Je peux t'assurer qu'il sera bien reçu la prochaine fois qu'il appellera. Sous ces airs de ne pas y toucher, je ne peux pas le croire. Et dire qu'il s'est plaint du recrutement, un comble ! Heureusement que tu ne me l'as pas dit là-bas … mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » demanda Jack qui venait de réaliser que Ianto ne le lui avait pas dit.  
« Devine ? » murmura Ianto en l'embrassant, il se leva et partit à la salle de bain.

Jack le suivit, il se remettait décidément très vite et Jack venait de se faire avoir, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Il continua ses questions dans la salle de bain où Ianto attendait que l'eau de la douche soit chaude.  
« J'espère au moins que tu lui as cloué le bec. »  
« Je n'étais pas vraiment en position. Ce n'était pas le moment de se le mettre à dos, je te rappelle que je lui ai volé quelques fichiers à ta demande. C'était plus facile avec son entière confiance, et si en plus il pensait que j'allais rester, c'était encore mieux. J'espère avoir bien effacé mes traces. »  
« Je te fais confiance, tu es très fort à ce petit jeux. Tu n'as pas perdu la main également question manipulation. »  
« Tu appelleras pour prendre des nouvelles de Martha ? Son fiancé doit être inquiet, il a du la rejoindre » ajouta Ianto avec un air anxieux.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas. »  
« Si, il est venu un soir pour voir Martha, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Très sympa et beau gosse. »  
Jack le regardait médusé, à croire qu'en quelques jours il s'était attaché …

Ianto rentra dans la douche suivi par Jack.  
_« Il se moque de moi, il me balade »_ réalisa Jack.  
« Arrête ça » lui dit-il en le regardant dans le yeux « tu feras moins le malin quand tu verras l'état du Hub. »  
Il avait marqué un point car Ianto fronçait les sourcils et le regardait avec des yeux tout à fait différents.  
« Tu ferais bien d'instaurer des règles, sinon je vais réellement avoir envie de rejoindre l'Unit … » répondit Ianto feignant la lassitude.

Jack l'embrassa alors tendrement, pour le faire taire et surtout lui prouver son attachement, celui de Ianto ne faisait aucun doute.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

[Après From Out Of The Rain]

Ianto venait de quitter le bureau, Jack rangea la fiole qui avait contenu les dernières respirations dans le sachet préparé à cet effet et plaça le tout dans le coffre, en sécurité. Ils n'avaient réussi à sauver qu'un seul enfant, une bien maigre consolation en comparaison des morts qu'avaient laissés les voyageurs de la nuit.

Jack soupira et saisit plusieurs dossiers posés sur son bureau. Des dossiers envoyés par l'Unit requérant son expertise et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter. Au vu du nombre d'emails de relance qui s'étaient accumulés dans sa boîte ces dernières 24 heures, cela devait être urgent. C'est à contre cœur qu'il ouvrit le premier, classé top secret « eyes-only ». Après une heure de travail, les documents étaient annotés et les réponses tant attendues, envoyées. D'un clic, il supprima tous les mails de l'Unit, sans prendre la peine de les ouvrir. Il ne prenait pas de gants avec eux et ces derniers temps cela ne s'était guère arrangé.

Cette corvée terminée, il se détendit, étira ses muscles, ses pensées s'échappant inexorablement vers un certain gallois … il avait quitté le bureau sans un mot après lui avoir remis la fiole. Il le savait déçu, comment ne pas l'être, Jack partageait ce sentiment. Ianto était habitué à encaisser, cela ne l'inquiétait pas, en revanche il avait remarqué sa forte implication émotionnelle qui était inhabituelle. Etait-ce du au fait que son père l'amenait à l'Electro quand il était jeune ? Etait-il encore perturbé par l'introspection qu'il avait subie en travaillant sur le Qubit ? Jack opta pour cette seconde hypothèse, Ianto s'était remis vite, un peu trop. Il était certain qu'il lui cachait son véritable état, comme souvent. Il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire parler.

_« Où est-il ? » se demanda-t-il « il ne serait pas parti sans me le dire. »  
Jack sortit de son bureau et chercha Ianto du regard, en levant la tête il le vit dans la salle de réunion. Probablement avec Martha en train de travailler sur les données du Qubit. Il l'avait autorisé à continuer à travailler après le succès de la mission, mais il avait sous estimé les conséquences, en particulier le temps qu'il y passerait … ils travaillaient ensemble dès que Ianto en avait l'occasion. Etant donné qu'il passait tout son temps libre au Hub, il se partageait entre Tosh avec qui il travaillait sur le programme de blocage temporel et Martha sur le Qubit._

Il avait envisagé le lui interdire cette collaboration à posteriori, mais il cherchait encore une bonne raison. Ianto faisait ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre et il le passait à travailler … il n'était pas aisé, en tant que chef, de lui interdire de travailler avec des collègues de l'Unit, avec Martha. Sans parler des complications avec le Général Paterson. Difficile donc à justifier sans que tout le monde ne prenne cela pour du sabotage, de l'égoïsme ou pire de la jalousie …  
En attendant Ianto passait des heures entières avec Martha dans cette fichue salle de réunion.

Il décida d'agir en abusant de sa position de chef, il monta les voir. En entrant dans la pièce, il constata que la discussion était animée entre les deux amis, il les coupa immédiatement.  
« Martha, je suis désolé mais je viens de recevoir un appel urgent. Il n'y a plus personne, nous devons nous en occuper. »  
« Oui, bien sûr Jack, rien de grave ? »  
« Non, une alerte, il faut aller vérifier » expliqua Jack avec un air de circonstance, qui convainquit les deux acolytes.  
« Martha, je te laisse terminer. Tu m'enverras le planning ? » demanda Ianto.  
« Oui, bien sûr. Bonsoir vous deux. »

Ianto coupa la connexion sécurisée, Jack était déjà sorti. Il descendit les escaliers et en passant devant le poste de Tosh il ne vit aucune alerte, tout semblait calme. Il retrouva Jack dans son bureau en train de se préparer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jack ? »  
« J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais on va vérifier. »  
Le ton était ferme, Ianto ne discutait pas les ordres de Jack quand il en donnait, il prit sa veste, son arme et le suivit vers le parking.

Dans le SUV.

« Jack, est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire où on va ? »  
« Havannah Street. »  
« Et ? »  
« Et il y a un très bon restaurant. »  
« Et ? »  
« Et rien, on va manger. »  
Ianto le regarda médusé, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
« Tu veux dire que tu n'as reçu aucun appel ? »  
« Non. »  
« Ah » ajouta simplement Ianto, il sourit et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à leur destination.

Installés confortablement à une table du restaurant, Jack demanda :  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
Ianto soupira, il se disait bien qu'il devait avoir une idée en tête pour l'amener brusquement manger autre chose qu'une pizza.  
« Déçu de ne pas avoir pu sauver plus de personnes. Nous étions si proches du but, on aurait pu réussir. »  
« J'ai trouvé que tu t'investissais beaucoup, émotionnellement. »  
« Martha aussi se sent plus … vulnérable. Je suppose que ça va passer. »  
« Tu en as discuté avec Martha ? »  
Ianto nota immédiatement une pointe de reproche dans l'intonation de Jack.  
« Je me sens bien Jack. »  
Cette phrase rassurante devait clore le sujet mais Ianto n'avait pas trop d'espoir.

Le serveur s'approcha et leur tendit la carte, Ianto réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim. Ils choisirent tous deux un steak auquel Jack fit ajouter des légumes.  
Devant la remarque de Jack, Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu manges trop de pizza et pas assez de légumes » fit remarquer Jack.  
« Ah quoi bon, de toute façon on ne fait pas de vieux os à Torchwood » répliqua Ianto.  
« Ne dis pas ça » répondit Jack tout à coup sérieux.  
_« Ca va peut être plus mal que ce je pensais »_ se dit Jack, la noirceur de sa remarque ne le rassurait pas.  
« Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps aux archives » dit Jack.  
« Est-ce que tu es déjà venu ici ? » demanda Ianto changeant volontairement de sujet.  
« Oui, il y a longtemps. »  
« Avec qui ? »  
« Avec l'ancienne équipe de Torchwood. »  
« Pourquoi revenir, cela ne doit pas te rappeler de bons souvenirs ? »  
« La cuisine est excellente, j'en ai tellement des souvenirs … parle-moi plutôt de l'Electro, comment tu as connu ce cinéma ? »  
« Ils passaient des films éducatifs le samedi matin, mon père m'y amenait. »  
« Ce sont de bons souvenirs ? »  
« Oui … c'était avant que les choses ne changent. »

Ianto ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de parler d'un sujet aussi douloureux dans un restaurant, en public. Jack le devina, il posa ses coudes sur la table, se pencha légèrement en avant, de manière à être plus proche de Ianto et lui prit la main qu'il avait posée sur la table.  
Ianto n'en revenait pas de voir Jack changer à ce point, il ne manquait pas de démonstrations d'amour mais de tendresse c'était plus rare. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
_« Foutues émotions, il va falloir que ça passe et vite »_ pensa Ianto en tentant de refouler ce qu'il ressentait.  
« C'était un moment privilégié avec mon père, et j'aimais vraiment les films qu'ils passaient. Définitivement de bons souvenirs. »  
« Et ensuite ? »

Ianto regardait les beaux yeux bleus de Jack. Il était flatté et encore surpris des ses questions, de ses attentions. Plus tôt dans la journée il lui avait parlé de la troupe ambulante dans laquelle il avait travaillé. Il lui en avait parlé à lui et lui seul. Et maintenant voilà qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur sa famille.

« Le cinéma a fermé, ma mère est partie, nos rapports ont changé, il a changé. »  
Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats. Ianto lâcha vivement la main de Jack, ce qui le fit sourire.  
« Pourquoi ta mère est partie ? » demanda Jack doucement, reprenant le fil de la conversation.  
« Je ne sais pas, je trouvais qu'on était heureux. J'avais huit ans, on ne nous a rien expliqué, mais du jour au lendemain nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue. »  
« C'est un peu dur à avaler. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »  
« Je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute. »  
« En quoi ton père a-t-il changé ? »  
« Il s'est mis à boire. Pas tout le temps, certains soirs. Il y a eu quelques accidents … même ma sœur ne sait pas tout ce qui s'est passé. »  
« Personne ne sait alors ? »  
Ianto hocha la tête.  
« Mais tu semblais plutôt fier de lui ? »  
« Je le suis, ce que je t'ai dit à son sujet est vrai. Tout le monde a un côté sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a pas du être facile de nous élever, seul. Il est mort sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui dire que je lui pardonnais. »  
« C'est toujours douloureux » ajouta Ianto quelques instants après.  
Jack le comprenait.  
« Comme toutes les blessures de l'enfance et de l'adolescence » lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son visage. Ianto ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur la sienne, il se sentait mieux.  
Jack sourit et ils finirent de manger.

« Tu sais que tes réunions avec Martha attisent la curiosité du reste de l'équipe. »  
« Il ne m'ont rien demandé. »  
« A toi non, mais j'ai eu des questions sur ton projet secret. »  
Ianto ne dit rien, ce manque de curiosité réveilla celle du Capitaine.  
« Tu as désactivé les enregistrements de la salle, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites. Raconte-moi un peu. »  
Ianto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rassembla son courage, et lui dit :  
« Nous travaillons sur les données du Qubit, ça tu le sais. Martha m'a annoncé ce soir qu'ils essayaient d'en construire un. »  
« C'est pas vrai ! »  
« Je ne le savais pas, ce n'était pas un objectif au départ … »  
« Ca a failli vous tuer ! J'aurais du le deviner, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. »  
Ianto ne dit rien, il attendait que la colère de Jack passe. Après que l'Unit ait reçu quelques noms d'oiseaux, Jack se calma.

« On ne va pas construire une machine télépathe. Simplement s'inspirer des éléments de mécanique quantique que nous avons compris. »  
« On ?? Nous ?? »  
« ILS vont construire une version altérée. Mais je pensais que tu allais me l'annoncer toi-même. »  
« Ne change pas de sujet et reconnais que c'est une mauvaise idée. »  
Ianto haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'on soit associé à cette future catastrophe » ajouta Jack heureux de trouver enfin une bonne raison de rompre cette collaboration.  
« Tu ne fais pas confiance à Martha ? »  
« L'Unit est une grosse machine et crois-moi ils ont régulièrement de très mauvaises idées que je surveille de prés. »  
« C'est à ça que vont te servir les fichiers que j'ai copiés ? »  
« Tu deviens curieux maintenant ? »  
« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai volé. »  
« Tu l'as dit toi-même, copiés, rien de plus. »  
« Tu m'as indiqué le chemin exact sur un serveur de sauvegarde moins bien protégé. C'est crypté, et sans la clé de décryptage tu ne pourras pas les lire. C'est infaillible, comment tu vas faire ? »  
« Je vois que tu as examiné le problème. J'ai la clé et ça fonctionne très bien. »  
« Comment l'as-tu eue ?? »  
Jack le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.  
« Tu ne me diras rien ? »  
« Il faut bien que je garde une longueur d'avance » ajouta-t-il avec un regard narquois.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Jack en sortant du restaurant.  
« Chez moi » répondit Ianto sans hésiter.

Jack prit le volant et démarra le SUV pour rejoindre l'appartement de Ianto. Depuis toujours il lui laissait prendre les initiatives, les décisions. Sa façon à lui de compenser son statut de chef, dans leur vie professionnelle Jack donnait les ordres et Ianto obéissait. En privé, c'était très différent et ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, même si l'imagination débordante du Capitaine venait souvent perturber l'organisation de Ianto.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Ianto vit son carnet noir posé sur la table basse. Il le délaissait ces derniers temps, cette béquille dont il avait eu besoin après la mort de Lisa ne lui servait presque plus. Il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier, il avait Jack.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

[Après Adrift]

« Ianto ! Dans mon bureau » cria Jack depuis son bureau.

Ianto qui travaillait avec Tosh se leva.  
« Ce ne sera pas long » lui dit-il. Tosh sourit sans quitter l'écran des yeux tandis que Ianto se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau de Jack qui avait laissé sa porte ouverte.

Gwen le suivit du regard, ils avaient eu une conversation tous les deux un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle culpabilisait, repensait à cette maman, s'inquiétait de la réaction de Jack ... Ianto l'avait rassurée, ils avaient parlé du centre, de Torchwood et de Jack. Au vu du ton employé, elle comprit que Ianto s'était trompé, Jack semblait en colère. La culpabilité resurgissait à nouveau, pourtant entre Rhys et Ianto elle avait eu tout le soutien nécessaire … Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas digéré son erreur et n'en n'avait pas encore discuté avec Jack. Une boule d'angoisse se matérialisa dans son ventre en pensant qu'elle pourrait être la prochaine convoquée.

En rentrant dans le bureau, Ianto trouva l'air électrique.

« Ferme la porte » demanda Jack, assis à son bureau en lui tournait le dos.

Ianto resta debout près de la porte, il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'asseoir. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait les remontrances de Jack, il s'y était préparé même s'il avait espéré qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? » lui demanda Jack en se tournant vers lui.

Ianto ne dit rien.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlés de la journée et il avait envie d'autre chose que de se disputer avec lui. Les yeux bleus de Jack lui lançaient des éclairs alors que Ianto n'avait qu'une envie c'est qu'il le prenne dans ses bras … Il ferma les yeux, chassa ces idées et se concentra sur les paroles de Jack. Ce n'était pas le moment de le rendre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé du centre à Gwen ? Il me semble que j'avais été très clair, j'avais dit non à Gwen et à toi aussi d'ailleurs. Si j'avais voulu lui dire, je l'aurais fait moi-même, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as outrepassé mes ordres et ma confiance. »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, j'ai juste pris un raccourci. Je l'ai fait pour Gwen. »

Comme Ianto ne s'asseyait pas, Jack se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'assit sur le bureau.

« Quoi un raccourci ? Tu peux être plus clair ?? »  
« Gwen n'aurait pas lâché. Suivre tes ordres c'est bon pour nous, tu sais bien qu'avec Gwen ce n'est pas la même chose. Donc elle n'aurait pas lâché, toi non plus, vous vous seriez engueulés et tu l'aurais amenée là-bas. J'ai donc pris un raccourci et je vous ai évité tout ça. »

Ianto fit une pause en regardant Jack dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter le silence de Jack, ce n'était pas habituel, il continua.

« Cela la tenait vraiment à cœur, Jack. Et puis de toute façon elle occupait tout son temps à chercher, ce n'était pas bon pour l'équipe. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se concentre sur d'autres sujets tu ne crois pas ? Elle aurait fini par trouver le centre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pense … »

Jack ne semblait plus trop en colère, Ianto se demanda s'il lui livrait toutes ses réflexions … après tout c'était lui le boss, il allait probablement prendre cela comme une intrusion.

« Termine, Ianto » lui demanda Jack sur un ton sec et déterminé.  
« Je pense que tu devrais la laisser faire ses erreurs. Et là c'en était une, tu le savais et moi aussi. Il faut qu'elle assume maintenant et je crois que la prochaine fois elle t'écoutera. Je … tu sais bien que je ne trahirais aucun de tes secrets. Mais j'ai une tête et un cœur, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les utiliser. »

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta le bureau. Il était resté calme, aussi calme que d'habitude, mais il sortit du bureau vexé par les paroles de Jack.

Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre Tosh à son bureau. Une fois de plus Ianto l'avait bluffé. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, bien plus que Jack ne l'imaginait. Il avait eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait, c'était à peine supportable ! Il connaissait bien Gwen et avait parfaitement raison à son sujet et sur leur relation. Il doutait que cela change son attitude sur le long terme, mais à court terme peut être.

Beaucoup moins en colère, il attrapa un tas de dossiers préparés par Ianto et se mit en devoir d'avancer dans son travail administratif. Il détestait cela et Ianto le faisait de plus en plus souvent à sa place. Avant d'avoir Ianto dans son lit quasiment toutes les nuits, il finissait par s'y mettre par ennui et par nécessité, au bout de la nuit … les choses avaient changé, mais cette fois il allait s'y coller avant que Ianto ne le fasse par dépit.

Quand il releva la tête, cela faisait deux heures qu'il lisait, annotait et signait les dossiers. Tout était calme, il ne vit plus personne. Il s'étira et se leva, il avait besoin de marcher, il se demandait si Ianto était parti. Il avait quelques idées en tête, leurs ébats étaient toujours sublimes après une dispute. Il était là, est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Jack avait envie de le penser. Il sortit de son bureau.

« Ils sont partis ? » lança Jack sur un ton neutre.  
« Oui, tu avais l'air très concentré, ils n'ont pas voulu te déranger. »  
« J'ai terminé la pile de dossiers de mon bureau » annonça-t-il.  
« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, c'était la pile la plus urgente. J'en ai une deuxième qui t'attend. »  
« Ah … tu viens de me gâcher ma soirée. »

Ianto avait bien quelques idées pour lui faire oublier la paperasse, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« J'ai envie de sortir, de prendre l'air. On pourrait peut être aller manger quelque part ? Pas loin de chez toi. Je t'invite. »

Ianto le regarda, il était content de cette proposition qui sonnait comme une excuse. Il le prit comme tel, de toute façon il n'aurait pas mieux dans l'immédiat. Peut être en le travaillant au corps, cette nuit, il obtiendrait mieux …

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage, l'alarme de la faille se mit à retentir. Ianto consulta les relevés, ce qui était passé par la faille semblait massif. Jack le vit aussi et lui demanda de rappeler Gwen et Owen immédiatement.

« Appelle aussi Tosh, qu'elle vienne au Hub pour nous guider. »  
Ianto s'exécuta, la pression était montée d'un coup.

Ils rejoignirent Gwen et Owen au point de rendez-vous. Owen sortit le premier de la voiture et lança :

« Tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller avec ton Coffee Boy ? Il est tard, il fait nuit, humide, je déteste cette forêt … »

Jack ne répondit rien avant que Gwen ne les ait rejoint, la mauvaise humeur d'Owen était habituelle, il ne la remarquait même plus.

« Ce qui est passé est de taille importante, je pense à une navette. Il faut la trouver au plus vite et mettre la main sur son occupant. »  
« La nuit va être longue, il n'y a qu'un alien ? » demanda Owen.  
« Il semblerait. Si on ne l'a pas trouvé à l'aube j'appelle l'armée. Au boulot, Gwen et Owen vous partez vers le nord, avec Ianto on prend au sud vers la navette. »  
« Non » dit Gwen. Je pars avec Ianto, tu pars avec Owen. »

La mauvaise humeur d'Owen ne semblait pas seulement due à l'heure tardive, le trajet avec Gwen n'avait pas du se passer au mieux. Ces deux là avaient l'air de fulminer, Jack n'avait pas le temps de chercher pourquoi.

« Puisque c'est nécessaire, allez on se sépare. On reste en contact, ok ? »  
Chacun prit une lampe torche, une oreillette et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Owen avait raison, un léger brouillard planait entre les arbres, l'humidité d'une nuit d'hiver. Il ne faisait que quelques degrés au-dessus de zéro. La lune était presque pleine, elle éclairait la cime des arbres mais au sol ils ne voyaient que ce que leurs lampes torches éclairaient.

Armes au poing, Gwen et Ianto progressaient lentement. La nuit était loin d'être silencieuse, toutes sortes de bruits d'animaux les faisaient sursauter. Après trente minutes de marche, le froid avait pénétré jusqu'à leurs os.

« Nous avons trouvé la navette » entendirent Gwen et Ianto dans leur oreillette.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux tout en restant attentifs aux alentours. Owen et Jack devaient être en train d'inspecter la navette, ils attendaient de savoir si l'alien s'y trouvait toujours.

« La navette ne paraît pas endommagée, mais il n'y a personne. Restez sur vos gardes. Il faut le trouver et vite » rappela Jack.  
« Il y a du sang par terre, il doit être blessé » fit remarquer Owen.  
« Ok, rejoignez-nous, il n'a pas du partir bien loin » décida Jack, « Tosh, est-ce que tu as réussi à le localiser ? »  
« Non, j'ai lancé un scan mais pour le moment je n'ai rien. La faille est encore active, j'ai du mal à lire les relevés, cela perturbe tout. Si vous le trouvez vite vous pourrez utiliser cette énergie pour le faire repartir. »

Ianto et Gwen prirent la direction du sud, en progressant cette fois un peu plus vite.  
« Jack, je crois l'avoir localisé. Il est près de vous, 500m vers le sud, je dirais » annonça Tosh quelques minutes plus tard.

Ianto regarda Gwen, ils reprirent leur marche presque en courant.  
« On avance » indiqua Jack.  
« Jack, il bouge, il se rapproche de vous » indiqua Tosh.  
« Tosh, est-ce qu'on est encore loin ? » demanda Ianto, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
« A 3 km. »  
« On arrive Jack, attend nous » demanda Gwen, elle aussi inquiète.  
« Jack, Owen vous ne le voyez pas ? Il doit être tout prés … »  
« Négatif, je ne vois rien » répondit Jack « mais tout est un peu trop silencieux tout à coup. »  
Il fit signe à Owen de se méfier, il était là, tapi quelque part. Tous deux scrutaient l'obscurité avec leur lampe torche à la recherche de l'alien.  
« On ne sait même pas à quoi ça ressemble … » bougonna Owen.

Quelques mètres le séparaient de Jack, ils avançaient lentement dans la direction que leur avait indiquée Tosh, mais pour le moment ils ne pouvaient entendre que le bruit de leur pas et la respiration de Jack …

De leur côté, Ianto et Gwen couraient aussi vite que possible pour les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas facile, ils étaient dans une zone peu entretenue et de nombreuses branches jonchaient le sol après les orages de la veille. Ianto avait quelques mètres d'avance, il appréciait cette course qui lui permettait de se réchauffer. Il se retourna pour attendre Gwen et la vit tomber lourdement, un pied coincé dans des branchages.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
« Oui je crois. »  
Ianto l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur course.

« Jack, c'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Owen.  
« C'est mon bracelet … » répondit Jack dans un murmure.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter qu'il détectait une distorsion du temps pour se sentir comme transporté dans les airs, son arme lui fut retirée des mains et pointée sur son cœur …


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15  
[Suite du chapitre précédent]**

Gwen et Ianto se figèrent en entendant le coup de feu, ils échangèrent un regard et reprirent leur course effrénée à travers la forêt. Ralentis par les branchages, ils progressaient aussi vite que possible en essayant de se frayer un chemin.

Quelques instants après le coup de feu, la vie se répandait à nouveau dans les veines de Jack au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il sentit une pression sur ses poignets, se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux, se sachant menacé, mais cela importait peu, ses premières pensées allaient vers son équipe. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas respiré. Il prit une première inspiration, sentit l'air froid et humide de la forêt pénétrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. S'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, cette première respiration qui lui brûlait les poumons, lui aurait tiré un cri de douleur. Mais il s'était habitué aux douleurs qu'infligeaient ses renaissances répétées.

Il vit immédiatement un homme qui le fixait, son arme dans une main, l'autre main posée sur son flanc droit. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait suspendu par les mains à un arbre. Elles étaient liées par une sorte de fil blanc dont il ne reconnut pas la texture. Impossible de savoir comment il était arrivé là … Il reprenait ses esprits et lut la surprise sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

En regardant aux alentours, il constata qu'ils se trouvaient comme dans une bulle invisible, au-delà tout semblait flou … une boucle temporelle ? Non c'est autre chose, une distorsion du temps, mais Jack ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Un peu plus loin, il vit Owen comme figé sur place. Il se concentra sur l'homme. Celui-ci le toisait, un sourire aux lèvres, son arme toujours dans les mains, il la pointa vers sa tête et tira à nouveau.

Quand Jack revint à lui, il constata que rien n'avait changé et jura intérieurement. Il tira sur ses bras pour essayer de se détacher mais il était solidement ligoté.

« Que veux-tu ? »  
L'homme s'approcha et lui parla dans une langue que Jack comprit grâce aux propriétés du Tardis* qui s'étaient durablement imprégnées en lui.  
« Je cherche un objet que tu as en ta possession et que tu vas me remettre. »

Jack se sentit soulagé que l'homme lui réponde, il cessait au moins momentanément son petit jeu très désagréable.

L'homme sortit un minuscule disque en bronze, qui s'agrandit et sur lequel se matérialisa l'image d'un objet. Jack le reconnut, c'était l'œuf sur lequel il s'était acharné quelques heures avant de le mettre au coffre sans savoir ce qu'il contenait. Juste avant que Ianto ne parte à New York.

« Je ne reconnais pas cet objet, tu te trompes je ne l'ai pas. »  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, cet objet est passé par la faille qui traverse votre ville et je sais que c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Tu l'as forcément récupéré si tu es aussi bon que je l'ai entendu dire. Et j'avoue que je commence à croire tout ce qu'on m'a dit … Alors tu es immortel ?? Je ne le croyais pas avant de le voir de mes yeux. J'ai parcouru l'univers et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel … »

Jack avait froid, les lanières étaient bien serrées et lui faisaient mal, il commençait à ne plus sentir ses mains. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, focalisé sur l'homme -si c'en était un- il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
« Cela n'a pas d'importance, je ne suis pas d'ici » ajouta-t-il en riant.  
Il se tenait toujours les côtes, Jack en conclut que le sang provenait d'une blessure sur son flanc. Si seulement il s'approchait …  
« Pourquoi me tuer si tu veux récupérer cet objet ? »  
« J'en avais l'opportunité, je n'ai pas hésité. Et puis avec ce qu'on m'avait dit, je voulais te VOIR ressusciter. Mais j'espérais réussir à te tuer ! Cela aurait été plus facile de négocier avec le reste de ton équipe » ajouta l'homme en s'approchant de Jack.

Celui-ci l'observa de plus près, il ressemblait à un humain mais quelque chose n'allait pas, sans que Jack arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il vit sa blessure sur son flanc et saisit sa chance en tentant de l'agripper avec ses jambes.  
« EH ! » cria l'homme en se jetant en arrière. Il tomba lourdement en poussant un cri de douleur.  
Il se releva et lui asséna une série de coups de poing, malheureusement pour Jack sa blessure ne semblait pas le gêner.  
« La partie du boulot que je préfère » ajouta l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jack ressentit la douleur mais surtout une colère et une rage démesurée, cette situation lui rappelait trop l'année qui n'avait pas existé.

« On pourrait rester un long moment ainsi mais j'ai une mission à remplir. Est-ce que tu vas me remettre l'objet ? » demanda l'homme en soulevant la tête de Jack par les cheveux après l'avoir passé à tabac.  
« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais laisser approcher tes deux autres compagnons et tu sais très bien ce que je vais leur faire. Celui-ci » dit-il en désignant Owen « il est différent de toi, mais il ne me servira à rien. »  
« Je ne l'ai pas » répondit Jack.  
Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il se déplaça vers Owen, se saisit de son arme et mit fin à la distorsion du temps.

« Ne bouge pas » intima l'homme à Owen.  
« Reste où tu es Owen » traduisit Jack.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? Tu étais à côté de moi il y a un instant … Gwen, Ianto ne venez pas ! »  
« Les communications sont bloquées, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant » indiqua l'homme en humant l'air.  
« Pas la peine Owen, il a bloqué nos communications. Quelle est cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions ? » demanda Jack alors que son bracelet clignotait toujours.  
« Le temps s'écoule plus vite autour de moi et au-delà, le monde extérieur parait ralenti. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il en souriant.

Quelques instant après ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans leur direction. L'alien créa une nouvelle bulle de distorsion temporelle, plus petite, autour de lui et s'approcha de Gwen et Ianto qui semblaient figés tout comme Owen et Jack. Il saisit l'arme de Gwen et l'engloba dans sa bulle. Elle prit conscience de sa présence et sous la menace de son arme elle rejoignit Jack et Owen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Ils ne bougent plus … » s'affola Gwen.  
L'alien lui répondit dans une langue inconnue mais l'instant d'après, tout était fini. Owen et Jack bougeaient à nouveau, Gwen se sentit soulagée malgré l'arme pointée sur elle.  
Ianto vit Gwen disparaître sous ses yeux pour la retrouver quelques mètres plus loin sous la menace d'un homme. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il franchit ces quelques mètres pour découvrir Owen et enfin Jack.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais ressentit un coup de poing à l'estomac en voyant l'état de Jack. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, il régnait dans la forêt un silence assourdissant que Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rompre.  
« Jack … » murmura-t-il.  
Cette vision réveilla son instinct grégaire et il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Qu'il ne bouge pas, à genoux et mains sur la tête, qu'il jette son arme » demanda l'homme.  
Jack traduisit pour le reste de son équipe, maintenant au complet.  
Owen les yeux fixés sur Gwen, obtempéra mais Ianto ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
« Ianto, fais ce qu'il dit » implora Jack.

« Ianto Jones ? » s'enquit l'homme.  
Ianto jeta son arme et quitta enfin Jack des yeux.  
_« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »  
« Parce que vous avez sauvé mes employeurs » transmit l'homme à Ianto par la pensée.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'entend » se demanda Ianto.  
« Parce que vous avez votre esprit ouvert et prêt à m'accueillir. Il vous faut apprendre à le fermer si vous ne voulez pas que l'on y navigue librement. Voilà ce que je cherche. »_  
Ianto réalisa qu'ils pouvaient communiquer.

L'homme sortit à nouveau le disque et l'œuf se matérialisa dessus. Ianto le reconnut puis regarda Jack, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas révélé qu'ils l'avaient en leur possession.  
_« Merci Ianto Jones, vous venez de me confirmer que vous l'avez._ »  
Ianto jura intérieurement et se promit d'apprendre à maîtriser son esprit mais pour le moment il lui fallait composer avec cette nouvelle faculté.  
« Ianto ! » s'exclama Jack qui comprit la situation.  
« Je suis désolé. »

« Lâchez-moi ! On peut parler » demanda Gwen.  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fan de ta conversation Gwen » lui dit Owen.

_« Est-ce que ce sont les aliens qui ont atterri il y a 1 mois et demi et que nous avons sauvés qui vous demandent de récupérer cet objet ? » pensa Ianto.  
« Le temps est quelque chose de relatif, mais je pense que oui. Ce sont vos amis n'est-ce pas ? Ils me payent pour retrouver une infime partie du cœur de leur chère planète disparue. »  
« Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?» pensa Ianto en regardant Jack.  
« Parce cela me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux.»_  
Il le gratifia d'un sourire et Ianto le classa immédiatement dans la rubrique « sadique ». Il rejoignait un certain John Hart …

« Eh ! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » hurla Owen.  
« Jack, tu peux lui remettre l'objet. Il ne lui appartient pas, ce n'est qu'un mercenaire. »  
« Ça je l'avais compris » répondit Jack « pourquoi devrais-je lui donner ? »  
« Parce que cela appartient aux aliens que nous avons sauvés à New York, c'est une petite partie du noyau de leur planète disparue. Ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est ce pas ? » interrogea Ianto.  
_« Non ça ne l'est pas. »_  
« Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas dangereux. Détachez Jack et relâchez Gwen. »  
« Est-ce que tu l'entends ? » demanda Owen en regardant Ianto.  
_« Pas avant de l'avoir récupéré » transmit l'homme._  
_« Rétablissez les communications, je vais demander qu'on vous l'amène. Vous repartirez immédiatement. »_  
_« Ça me convient Ianto Jones » répondit l'homme en souriant_.  
« Bon dieu, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ou quoi ??! »  
« Oui Owen, je communique par télépathie avec cet alien. »  
Owen soupira et murmura : « Ce n'est pas un alien c'est un homme. »  
« Je ne crois pas … » dit Ianto. Il tentait par tous les moyens de fermer son esprit, mais il sentait l'alien qui tentait d'y pénétrer. Il se mit à avoir peur, la dernière fois le Qubit avait ainsi pénétré son esprit et fait revivre des sentiments si douloureux … il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

L'alien lâcha Gwen brutalement, elle atterrit dans les bras d'Owen. Il se rapprocha prudemment de Jack et sortit à nouveau son disque de bronze. Des crans apparurent, et il détacha Jack en coupant ses liens. Il tomba lourdement à terre, Ianto se précipita pour le soutenir.  
Il les regarda.  
« Jack Harkness, au moindre mouvement, je tue Ianto Jones. Je ne chercherai pas à comprendre. C'est clair ? »  
« Oui » lâcha Jack.  
Ianto entendit en pensée ces mêmes paroles.

Owen fulminait d'être exclu de la conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas, Gwen le lâcha pour rejoindre Jack.  
« Tosh ? » demanda Ianto en activant son oreillette.  
« Oh, Ianto, que je suis contente de t'entendre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai détecté une activité singulière et les communications étaient brouillées. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?? »

Ianto se leva et laissa Jack aux soins de Gwen. Il lui fit un récit bref mais précis des événements qui s'étaient déroulés et lui demanda d'apporter l'objet que l'homme recherchait. Elle s'exécuta.  
« J'arrive Ianto, je vous retrouve à la navette aussi vite que possible » indiqua Tosh.

_« Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? »  
« Nos amis communs, ils étaient venus chercher cet objet, mais ils ne sont pas doués pour ce genre de chose. Ils m'ont parlé de Torchwood. Ils ont en leur possession des tas d'informations sur vous, votre équipe, votre planète » ajouta l'homme en regardant autour de lui.  
« Merde » pensa Ianto._  
« Parle à haute voix Ianto » ordonna Jack.

Toujours dans les bras de Gwen, il se remettait lentement de son passage à tabac.  
Ianto le regarda et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut peur de se tromper sur le compte de l'homme en face de lui. Jack ne prenait manifestement pas de décision, Owen et Gwen ne pouvaient pas participer, l'alien avait apparemment une préférence pour la communication par télépathie.  
_« Donnez-moi une assurance de ce que vous dites » pensa Ianto_.

Nul besoin de traduction, sa pensée s'imprima instantanément dans l'esprit de l'alien. Il sortit à nouveau le disque de bronze. Devant toute l'équipe, celui-ci s'agrandit et les aliens qu'avait sauvé Ianto se matérialisèrent sur le disque. Le mercenaire était également avec eux, seul Ianto entendit leur conversation dans sa tête. Ils lui demandaient de bien vouloir retrouver l'ultime morceau de leur planète disparue.

* Coming here, gave me meaning again, Part 1 - Chapitre 8 : Missi dominici


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

L'alien rangea le disque de bronze et Ianto ne put s'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions.

_« Que vont-ils en faire ?»__« Je n'en sais rien et cela m'importe peu. Ils me payent pour le ramener, suffisamment cher pour que je ne pose pas de questions. Cela n'a pas de valeur en soi. »  
__« Quel est ton nom ? » pensa Ianto.  
__« Tu es bien curieux Ianto Jones, mon nom est Hurricane. »  
__« Tu n'es pas humain n'est-ce pas ? »__  
« Je le suis, en partie. »__  
« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour te déplacer si vite ? »__« Je suis capable de maîtriser localement le temps. »__« Comment ? »  
« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? »_

Ianto n'avait pas quitté l'alien des yeux et quand il le vit sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Ianto arrête » demanda Jack.  
Celui-ci était toujours assis au sol dans les bras de Gwen. Les plaies sur son visage commençaient déjà à guérir. Ils se relevèrent, Hurricane avait toujours leurs armes en main. Ianto remarqua un peu sang sur ses vêtements, là où il tenait une main plaquée.

« Retournons à la navette » proposa Ianto.  
Il pris délicatement le bras de Jack et le posa sur son épaule, Gwen en fit autant. Ils marchèrent devant, Hurricane leur emboîtait le pas, pointant toujours son arme sur Ianto.  
« Il va essayer de nous arnaquer … j'ai piégé la navette » murmura Jack à l'oreille de Ianto.

Ianto se concentra pour ne pas laisser Hurricane lire ses pensées, il le fallait absolument. Il se retourna pour voir une grimace sur le visage de l'alien, sa blessure semblait commencer à le gêner et devait occuper ses pensées.

Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de Ianto malgré le froid et l'humidité de la nuit. Il n'avait nul besoin que Jack lui prouve sa confiance mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Ianto se sentait bêtement fier. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il ne put s'empêcher d'être regaillardi. Il aurait pu confier ses craintes à Gwen dont les pensées n'étaient pas lues par Hurricane, malgré cela il lui avait dit à lui. Il le confortait implicitement dans sa gestion de la situation.

Ianto et Gwen découvrirent la navette. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de New York, Ianto la trouva fascinante. Beaucoup plus petite, elle était recouverte d'inscriptions qui lui firent penser aux géoglyphes des incas.

Ils durent attendre 15 minutes avant d'entendre les pas de Tosh en leur direction. Ianto avait cessé ses questions comme le souhaitait Jack. Il pensait que l'alien n'avait pas lu ses dernières pensées sans en être certain. Il sentait son regard sur lui et luttait en silence pour maîtriser ses pensées et ses sentiments. Mais il lui semblait avoir progressé dans ce domaine depuis son aventure new yorkaise.

Tosh arriva avec un sac un dos, son pda et son arme au poing.

Elle s'approcha lentement du petit groupe et de la navette. La tension était palpable, elle posa lentement son sac à dos.  
« Je veux qu'elle pose son arme à terre » intima Hurricane.  
« Tosh, pose ton arme et remet lui l'objet » demanda Ianto.  
Elle s'exécuta et, toujours lentement, sortit l'œuf de son sac à dos.  
Hurricane s'avança pour s'en saisir trop heureux d'obtenir enfin l'objet de sa convoitise. Il fit signe à Tosh de rejoindre le groupe non loin de la navette. Il l'examina et le remit dans le sac.

En rejoignant l'équipe, il passa devant Ianto._  
« Que diriez-vous de découvrir les beautés de l'univers ? » pensa Hurricane._  
« Je ne partirai pas avec vous » répondit Ianto à voix haute.  
« Jack Harkness, montez dans la navette ou je le tue » aboya Hurricane en désignant Ianto. Ses yeux s'étaient teintés un instant de rouge.

Ianto profita de sa promiscuité avec l'alien pour lui arracher l'arme des mains et lui donner un coup de genou dans sa blessure. Il se releva, le poing serré prêt à en découdre avec Ianto quand il reçu une balle en plein cœur.  
Ianto se tourna pour découvrir que Tosh avait tiré.  
« Il aurait du me fouiller, j'avais gardé une arme dans le dos » expliqua Tosh.  
« Bien joué Tosh » lui dit Ianto en souriant.

Ils restèrent un moment à contempler Hurricane, le temps nécessaire pour réaliser que tout était fini. C'est Owen le premier qui rompit le silence.  
« La prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur moi. »  
« Ça aurait pu être pire » lui souffla Gwen amusée par sa mauvaise humeur manifestement de retour.  
« Ah, oui comment ? »  
« Il aurait pu pleuvoir … »

Pendant que Gwen et Owen reprenaient leurs chamailleries comme si l'intermède « Hurricane » n'avait jamais existé, Ianto examina l'intérieur de la navette. Il trouva rapidement l'explosif que Jack avait glissé sous un siège et le donna à Tosh qui l'avait rejoint.  
« Jack, tu crois qu'il y a un pilote automatique ? » lui demanda-t-il depuis l'intérieur de la petite navette.  
« Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de leur remettre l'objet, j'ai bien peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne le chercher. »  
« Laisse-moi faire » répondit Tosh avant Jack.

Elle fit des miracles avec la navette, soi-disant une technologie qu'elle avait déjà vue. Ianto n'y croyait absolument pas, elle était modeste, comme d'habitude. Il lui fit savoir alors qu'ils attachaient l'œuf sur le siège où aurait du se trouver Hurricane.  
« Tosh, tu es brillante. Merci pour tout à l'heure. »  
« De rien, je ne suis pas mécontente et puis je te le devais bien … »  
Devant l'incompréhension de Ianto elle ajouta :  
« Les cannibales, Ianto. »  
Ianto soupira se souvenant de ce moment atroce.

Ils placèrent le corps d'Hurricane dans la navette et Tosh réussit non seulement à programmer le retour de la navette mais à la faire repartir grâce à l'énergie de la faille.  
« Bon débarras » commenta Gwen.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'Hurricane grâce à Torchwood et l'équipe pouvait espérer quelques heures de repos avant une nouvelle alerte. Chacun repartit en silence vers son véhicule et son chez soi. Tous sauf Ianto qui avait décidé de ramener Jack au Hub.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Hub plongé dans le noir. Myfanwy salua leur retour, Jack partit dans son bureau tandis que Ianto alla préparer une boisson chaude, ils étaient gelés.

Il retrouva Jack, assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il posa les deux mugs brulants, et commença à le déshabiller quand il entendit l'alarme de la porte d'entrée du Hub. Il remonta dans le bureau et tomba littéralement sur Gwen qui allait y entrer.  
« Je veux le voir » lui dit-elle. Le ton était ferme, pour Gwen il était évident que le Coffee Boy était sous sa férule.  
« Ce n'est pas le moment » répondit Ianto sur le même ton, lui barrant clairement l'entrée du bureau.  
En se penchant, elle vit que la chambre de Jack était ouverte, elle comprit qu'il était là, en bas. Ianto ne s'était jamais interposé entre elle et Jack. Elle était plutôt étonnée de sa réaction, elle décida de changer de ton.  
« Ianto, il ne va pas bien, il a besoin de moi … » argumenta-t-elle sur un ton implorant.  
« Qui a besoin de l'autre, lui ou toi ? » répondit Ianto durement.  
Gwen le dévisagea, décidément Ianto avait changé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :  
« Rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer. Rhys doit d'attendre … »  
Cette remarque l'irrita clairement.  
« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Ianto, je veux l'aider, laisse moi passer. »  
« Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut et il va déjà beaucoup mieux » mentit-il, « ne t'inquiète pas et rentre chez toi. »  
Gwen allait répondre mais elle fut coupée par la voix forte et ferme de Jack qui provenait des entrailles du Hub.  
« Gwen ! Ecoute Ianto. »

Ianto ne dit plus rien toujours planté dans l'entrée du bureau. La voix de Jack la fit tressaillir et c'est manifestement marrie qu'elle quitta le Hub. Elle commençait seulement à comprendre la nature des relations discrètes mais fortes entre Jack et Ianto.

Ianto, qui ne s'était pas déparé de son calme, souffla pour se détendre avant de rejoindre Jack.

« Où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.  
Il reprit son déshabillage et jeta les vêtements tachés de sang sur le sol, négligemment.  
« Ce n'est pas ton habitude Ianto … » fit remarquer Jack.  
« Ta mauvaise influence » répondit-il en se espérant le faire sourire. Ce fut le cas.

Ianto attrapa les deux mugs, en donna un à Jack et ils s'installèrent tout les deux aussi confortablement que possible dans le lit.  
« Ce n'est pas du café ?! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Non, tu as besoin de dormir Jack. »  
« Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais. »  
« J'ai remarqué tes cauchemars … allez, bois ta tisane. Ça ne va pas te tuer … »  
Jack s'exécuta, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, il ne releva même pas la remarque de Ianto.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, peau contre peau, se réchauffant l'un l'autre, buvant le liquide brûlant.

« J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas et ce n'était pas uniquement du à l'alien, n'est-ce pas ? » se risqua Ianto.  
« Harold Saxon … entre autres choses ... »

Ianto ne dit rien, le prenant simplement dans ses bras. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
« Je n'en peux plus de tout ça Ianto. Heureusement ou malheureusement je n'ai que très peu de cicatrices. Mais si elles pouvaient être révélées, mon corps en serait couvert. Sans parler de celles invisibles … mais plus profondes. Je voudrais pouvoir mourir. »  
Ianto le serra un peu plus fort. Il sentit Jack frissonner et devina qu'il pensait à sa propre mort.  
« Je suis là, n'y pense pas. »  
« Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ? » s'inquiéta Jack.  
« Non ! Je préfère ne pas imaginer le fouillis qu'il doit avoir là-dedans, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire du rangement ... Ne baisse pas les bras Jack. Moi aussi je voulais mourir, je n'avais plus aucun espoir, c'est toi qui as redonné un sens à ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Il accompagna ses paroles de caresse. Il voulait l'aider comme lui l'avait fait. Il accompagna ses caresses de baisers, il couvrit son corps de baisers … Jack avait fermé les yeux, il se détendait. Il espérait lui faire quitter le vaillant pour revenir au Hub, en sa compagnie. Il adorait l'odeur de Jack maintenant familière et synonyme d'amour bien sûr mais aussi de réconfort et de sécurité. Il espérait avoir le même effet sur son amant sans y croire vraiment. Il lui récita un poème en gallois en espérant que sa voix lui fasse du bien.

Ianto continuait méthodiquement ses baisers et caresses à califourchon sur Jack … il finit par déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son Capitaine qui s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il lui murmura pour la première fois trois mots difficiles à prononcer pour deux âmes aussi meurtries que celle de Ianto et de Jack.

« Je t'aime. »  
Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il n'en eut pas.

Jack était resté impassible mais à présent ses mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de son amant. Il profitait de ce moment de tendresse. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est ta nouvelle méthode de gestion d'un stress post-traumatique ? On ne t'a donc rien appris à Torchwood Londres ? »  
Ianto le regarda amusé, Jack était visiblement de retour dans la réalité.  
« Oh que si, ça commence par un débriefing, prendre du temps pour soi, éviter le stress, confier son trauma … tu fais exactement le contraire, pas étonnant que tu aies eu un flash-back. Après Canary Wharf, on peut dire que j'ai acquis un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. J'ai mis en pratique avec un ami … »  
Jack se releva légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Ianto s'assit à côté de lui.  
« Il était très … enfin, sous le choc après Canary Wharf. Je l'ai aidé et maintenant il est vétérinaire en France. Heureux je crois. »  
Jack le regardait toujours avec des yeux pleins de reproches.  
« Arrête ton cinéma. Ma nouvelle méthode a déjà été éprouvée. Et elle semble fonctionner …»  
« Par qui ? »  
« Par toi ! Tu l'as utilisée avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Jack sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
« Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin moi-même. »  
« Puisque j'ai besoin d'apprendre, il faut appliquer cette méthode longtemps avant d'obtenir des résultats Mon Capitaine ? »  
« Yep, d'ailleurs il faudrait peut être s'y remettre. »


	18. Epilogue

Mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ... si vous êtes ici, jusqu'au bout !  
à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ... cela m'a fait très plaisir et j'avoue que cela me motive énormément !!  
à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, en favoris ...  
MERCI et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires ;-))

**Epilogue**

[15 jours après Exit Wounds]

Cela faisait à peine quinze jours que Tosh et Owen avaient disparus. Chacun, à sa manière, s'adaptait à leur cruelle absence et surmontait sa peine.

[Point de vue de Ianto.]

Ianto trouvait dans le travail la catharsis parfaite à sa peine et c'est sciemment qu'il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'exploration des programmes de Tosh. Cet exutoire lui était moins agréable que le classement des archives où il manipulait des dossiers papiers et non des dossiers virtuels comme maintenant. Malgré cela, l'urgence de la tache lui prenait tout son temps contribuant à son équilibre et il ne s'en sortait pas si mal compte tenu des événements qu'ils avaient vécus.

Ces quinze derniers jours, il avait passé de nombreuses heures derrière le poste de Tosh, à chaque fois que la faille le lui permettait et jusque tard dans la nuit. De leur côté, Gwen et Jack aidaient les autorités à rétablir l'ordre dans Cardiff après les attentats que John avait du organiser. Une grande partie de leur temps libre se passait dans bureau de Jack où Gwen extériorisait sa peine en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Même s'ils passaient peu de temps ensemble, chaque fois que Ianto quittait l'ordinateur des yeux et croisait le regard de Jack, son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n'y avait pas besoin entre eux de longs discours pour se comprendre. Hésitant, peu sûr de lui, il se glissait tous les soirs dans le lit de Jack. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence, Jack tenait à son indépendance … malgré cela, petit à petit, Ianto avait amené des affaires de rechange au Hub, sans jamais aborder ce sujet avec Jack … il n'avait pas osé et puis il se disait que cela était provisoire. Mais la tendresse et les baisers qu'il recevait toutes les nuits lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il était le bienvenu dans son antre.

Jack s'était remis en apparence très rapidement de la congélation de son frère et de la mort de Tosh et d'Owen. Mais Ianto, qui déchiffrait mieux que quiconque le langage du corps, savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pleine de lézardes et qui ne demandait qu'à se fendre … Ianto guettait ce moment, un peu stressé, qui ne se produirait peut être jamais. Mais il en doutait. La façon dont parfois il le regardait avec une infinie tristesse, la façon dont il prenait son café en laissant ses mains frôler les siennes, la façon dont il se calait la nuit dans son dos lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son réconfort, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Il travaillait depuis maintenant quelques heures, au poste de Tosh, quand il quitta enfin l'écran des yeux. Il était satisfait, il avait retrouvé et compris la plupart des programmes dont ils avaient besoin. Il chercha Jack du regard, il voulait lui proposer une tasse de café, lui-même était en manque depuis un moment. Ne le voyant pas, il se balada dans le Hub à sa recherche. Il n'était ni dans son bureau ni dans la salle de conférence. Plutôt que d'errer dans le dédale du Hub, il consulta les caméras de surveillance. Gwen rentra dans le Hub à ce moment là.

Toute l'énergie de Ianto se concentrait dans sa recherche, il était inquiet et entendit à peine les paroles de Gwen. Il daigna lui répondre quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« Je cherche Jack » lui dit-il sans desserrer les dents.  
Il ne tarda pas à le trouver à la morgue, assis par terre._  
« Aussi proche que possible de son frère »_ pensa Ianto.  
Il regardait droit devant lui, les bras posés sur ses genoux, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« J'y vais Ianto et n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader. Je lui dois bien ça ... »

Ianto ne dit rien, la voix de Gwen s'était cassée. Elle était vraiment très affectée par la mort violente de ses deux amis. Ianto savait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure personne pour aider Jack mais il n'avait pas le cœur de l'en empêcher. Elle descendit à la morgue, Ianto la suivit sur la vidéo de surveillance.

Elle s'assit près de lui, lui caressa le bras, lui parla. Ianto n'avait pas le son et c'était très bien ainsi. Ce qu'ils se diraient resterait entre eux, il espérait seulement que Gwen trouve les mots justes.

Elle papillonnait autour de lui sans cesser de parler. Jack posa sa tête sur ses bras. Ianto se dit que cela ne s'engageait pas bien. Mais Gwen ne perdit pas espoir, elle resta encore un moment avec lui.

Ianto attendait anxieusement, guettant des résultats. Quand finalement Gwen leva ses yeux vers la caméra de surveillance, il lut sa tristesse et sa déception.

Il soupira et alla préparer trois cafés. Ils étaient prêts quand Gwen remonta de la morgue. Il lui en tendit un et partit rejoindre Jack. Gwen prit la place de Ianto s'affaissant littéralement sur le siège.

Ianto parcouru le long couloir qui menait à la morgue d'un pas lent et régulier. Il s'agenouilla près de Jack, posa son plateau avec les cafés fumants au sol. Il avait bien fait car avant qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il souriait et pleurait en même temps, Ianto ne comprit rien mais il se dit que de voir Jack réagir était plutôt un bon signe.

[Point de vue de Gwen.]

La journée avait été dure, Gwen l'avait passée au poste avec Andy à lui apporter son aide. Elle gara le SUV et resta un instant dans le véhicule, elle décompressait en sécurité au Hub, son refuge. Après la mort de Tosh et d'Owen, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Même si Jack avait tout fait pour qu'elle garde une vie normale, un foyer, elle se sentait chez elle au Hub. Elle sourit à cette pensée, c'était une ineptie en travaillant pour Torchwood. Cette chimère Jack y avait cru, il avait tout fait pour préserver sa vie et son couple. Mais il avait échoué, il y avait une vie avant Torchwood et une après, Gwen n'y avait pas échappé. Parfois elle regrettait la distance que cela mettait entre elle et Jack, même si elle avait compris que ce serait toujours ainsi.

Son portable se mit à vibrer la tirant de ses pensées, Rhys l'appelait pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle rassembla son courage et le rassura tant bien que mal en lui promettant de rentrer aussi vite que possible … sans lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver Jack et Ianto avant de le retrouver lui. Le Hub la rassurait, le café de Ianto l'apaisait et le rire de Jack lui redonnait du courage. Elle sortit du véhicule et rejoignit l'entrée du Hub d'un pas vif.

Ianto était à l'ordinateur de Tosh. Il avait réussi à se familiariser avec tous les programmes qu'elle utilisait régulièrement, mais dont Gwen ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Ils avaient, grâce à sa persévérance, une pleine maîtrise informatique du Hub. Admirative elle s'approcha de lui, il ne se retourna même pas pour la saluer. Gwen se demanda ce qu'il faisait, en général il s'inquiétait de savoir comment s'était passée sa journée et lui préparait la boisson qu'il jugeait la plus adéquate. C'était un café léger, ou a contrario un café serré mais parfois un chocolat ou une infusion. Gwen sourit en y pensant, c'était toujours une surprise qu'elle appréciait. Ces derniers temps, il lui préparait très souvent un chocolat chaud, doux et merveilleusement bon. Il n'y avait pas que le café que Ianto maîtrisait à la perfection et d'après Jack il avait d'autres talents cachés qu'elle avait refusé d'entendre le coupant net dans son élan. Elle ne savait jamais quand il était sérieux et avait préféré prendre les devants.

Ianto ne disait rien, une sourde angoisse s'empara d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant à nouveau ce qui se passait.  
« Je cherche Jack » répondit enfin Ianto.

Il le trouva rapidement à la morgue assis à même le sol. Le cœur de Gwen se serra devant l'image que renvoyait la caméra de surveillance. Elle se décida vite, Ianto ne l'empêcherait pas cette fois de s'occuper de lui. Elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, elle comprenait sa douleur et elle voulait lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

C'est quasiment en courant qu'elle rejoignit la morgue.  
« Jack » lui dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, posa son bras sur le sien. L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras était si forte … mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Lentement, elle lui parla de sa journée pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité, il semblait si loin. Il ne disait rien, posa sa tête sur ses bras. Il refusait manifestement de lui parler.  
« Jack … ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. »  
Elle changea de côté, décida de le secouer.  
« On a besoin de toi, s'il te plaît … ne nous laisse pas. »  
Elle craignait qu'il ne parte comme il l'avait déjà fait, elle était très angoissée à cette idée.  
Elle finit par se taire, espérant que sa seule présence le réconforterait.

Finalement, elle fixa la caméra de surveillance, elle savait que Ianto était en train de regarder … elle était inquiète que Jack ne lui parle pas et elle était évidement déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aider. Elle se leva et le laissa à regrets … elle espérait sincèrement que Ianto réussisse là où elle avait échouée.

[Point de vue de Jack.]

Terminant une conversation dans la salle de conférence, il regardait avec bienveillance Ianto concentré dans son travail. Que de chemin parcouru depuis qu'il l'avait engagé. A cette époque il était à mille lieux de le connaître et de savoir ce qu'il deviendrait pour lui.

Jack avait remarqué qu'il ne quittait plus le Hub et qu'il amenait en catimini ses affaires. Etrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, quand Ianto le rejoignait pour dormir il aimait l'embrasser, se blottir contre lui, lui faire l'amour. Il avait besoin de tendresse et d'amour en ce moment, Ianto l'avait deviné. Et puis il se délectait de ses hésitations, de ses regards en biais, il était manifestement très inquiet de sa réaction à son intrusion. Il adorait l'air que cela lui donnait, un air terriblement sexy. Il redoublait d'attentions, guettait ses réactions, chaque moment d'intimité partagé était d'une intensité décuplée. Quand il cherchait son regard, son approbation, cela lui faisait penser au début de leur relation … et en même temps il était beaucoup plus dévergondé ! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire …

Il s'y accrochait, malgré cela Jack sentait monter un dégoût pour lui-même. Il avait contribué à sauver Cardiff de nombreuses fois et même le monde avec le Docteur sans arriver à sauver la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, son frère. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, des souvenirs qu'il croyait perdus remontaient à la surface. N'y avait-il pas une autre solution pour lui ? Avait-il bien fait ?

Le savoir si près de lui, endormi probablement pour l'éternité lui donnait envie de vomir. En même temps, il avait le pouvoir de le réveiller à tout moment …

Les moments de répit étaient rares entre la faille, les autorités, la police et Gwen à gérer il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à Gray. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller, que Ianto le surveillait sans cesse, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, près de lui.

C'est discrètement qu'il descendit à la morgue. Il lui fallait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Gray, à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Mais au lieu de réfléchir, c'est une immense douleur qui l'envahit. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter, plus l'énergie nécessaire, plus de but dans sa vie … et pourtant il ne pouvait pas mourir : lui fallait vivre. Cela lui semblait bien cruel.

Il entendit Gwen s'approcher, s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui parla d'Andy, de sa journée … pauvre Gwen c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait deux amis. Enfin, elle était surtout proche d'Owen, un peu trop même … Tosh ressemblait à Ianto, il fallait l'apprivoiser et Gwen n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait dans ces conditions deux collègues. Jack était déjà passé par là tant de fois … Ianto aussi. Cela ne réduisait pas la peine mais ce genre d'épreuves agissaient comme un révélateur, soit en vous anéantissaient complètement soit en vous rendant plus fort.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Même avec son grand cœur, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il baissa sa tête, il voulait rester seul avec son frère. Elle finit par comprendre et le laissa.

Cette fois, ce sont les pas de Ianto qu'il reconnut, puis l'odeur familière du café. Ces pas lents et réguliers, cette odeur, il sentait déjà le calme de Ianto l'envahir. Il leva la tête pour le voir s'agenouiller près de lui. Il eut un flash, il le revit faire le même mouvement devant le corps de Lisa … il revit son visage où il avait lu un mélange d'incompréhension et de désespoir. Jack se dit qu'il devait ressentir la même douleur et culpabilité que lui en cet instant. Il avait été si dur envers lui, il avait renvoyé Ianto chez lui, sans ménagement, sans un mot de réconfort.

Il le prit dans ses bras, il voulait faire maintenant ce qu'il aurait du faire à l'époque … peut être pas lui, mais quelqu'un aurait du serrer Ianto dans ses bras. C'était spontané, étrange, désespéré… il laissa ses larmes jaillir. Ianto ne disait rien mais quand il le lâcha enfin il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jack.

« Comment peux-tu rester avec moi qui est rendu mon frère fou de haine et qui l'ai congelé ? »  
« N'oublie pas que tu parles à la personne qui a volé une station de conversion et amené une cyberwoman à Cardiff … est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'on maîtrise tout ce qui nous arrive Jack ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais au delà du raisonnable, comme moi tu t'es mis en danger pour lui. Je crois que tu as suffisamment souffert. »  
Il attendit un instant et ajouta :  
« On a besoin de toi ici. Tu dois reprendre courage pour Cardiff, pour Gwen … pour moi. »  
Il lui tendit une tasse de café que Jack saisit, Ianto s'assit à côté de lui.  
« Je pense que le Docteur serait extrêmement fier de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as fait. »  
Jack le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
« Conneries. »

Au ton de Jack, Ianto savait qu'il avait marqué un point. Il avait compris que le Docteur représentait beaucoup pour lui, une forme d'espoir, un exemple. Comme lui il était immortel et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Jack c'était un homme exceptionnel. Il semblait avoir beaucoup d'influence sur lui, Ianto ne le citait pas au hasard.

« Tu as beaucoup changé Jack depuis notre première rencontre. Tu es capable de ressentir toutes ces émotions … tu es meilleur maintenant, le Docteur s'en rendrait compte. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je le serais quand tu ne ressentiras plus rien » lui dit Ianto en souriant, sans s'être déparé un instant de son calme.

Ils burent leur café en silence. Jack prenait le temps de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Ianto. Tout cela il le savait au fond de lui-même, mais cela faisait du bien de l'entendre, de partager sa peine avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Jack l'observa du coin de l'œil cherchant en lui ce qui l'apaisait tant. Son flegme si british, sa voix, son calme … tout cela importait autant que ses paroles qu'il distillait avec parcimonie. Quasiment depuis leur première rencontre il s'était senti attiré par lui, comme une évidence. Ianto avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui, inconsciemment il l'attendait lui, attendait de savoir ce qu'il pensait, attendait son réconfort. Devant lui il n'avait pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses. Parce qu'il ne sentait jamais jugé mais compris, respecté voire admiré … il n'avait pas peur de perdre son panache devant son amant. Il l'aimait, il en était certain.

« Lisa et Gray sont là où leur destin les a menés, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je l'ai accepté, tu dois en faire de même. C'est mieux ainsi. Gray est dévoré par sa haine, il est capable du pire tout comme Lisa, sans que l'on puisse leur en vouloir ni s'en vouloir. Il faut les laisser en paix. »

« C'est si difficile » finit par dire Jack.

« Je sais. Remontons. »

Il se leva lui tendit sa main, Jack la saisit.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur le box de Gray, un au revoir. Il rejoignit Ianto, posa un bras sur ses épaules et le tira vers lui. Ianto sourit en posant une main sur ses hanches. Jack lut de l'admiration dans ses yeux, il avait décidément bien fait de forcer sa chance dans ce hangar où ils avaient capturé Myfanwy. Il l'embrassa tendrement, il avait envie de profiter de cette chance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gwen vit Jack se jeter sur Ianto à son arrivée, apparemment il l'attendait … elle se sentit rougir de honte. Une fois de plus elle aurait mieux fait de laisser faire Ianto. Jack n'avait pas osé la renvoyer alors qu'il l'attendait lui … rapidement elle se leva et éteignit son poste de travail. Elle y avait accroché une photo de Tosh et Owen, elle les salua avant de quitter le Hub. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle rentrait retrouver Rhys.

C'était définitivement Ianto qui avait la clé du cœur de Jack en plus de celles du Hub.


End file.
